Alfheim Princess
by Ginzan
Summary: Alfheim is the realm of the light elves. When three princess stay in Asgard as to catch a soon be king's eye. One decides she will not be chosen and chose's to learn and observe from Asgardians. However what will happen when a young trickster takes a small interest in the youngest Alfheim princess?
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly, sitting next to my eldest sister Teca as we rode in our decorated carriage taking us to the most well known place in all of the nine realms. Asgard. Our middle sister Lagina sat across from me, next to our father, Freyr. He is the ruler of our realm. Of Alfheim, which is the one of the closest realms to Asgard and as such we have visited a many of time. Both for business and pleasure. Though beautiful, Asgard could not compare to Alfheim. Asgard was covered in gold and of magnificent architecture. Our realm was more of nature and of its in-perfect perfection. We lived well but very unlike the Asgardians.

Though they thrived in their city of gold and metal, we live happily with the nature that surrounds us. Tree's in Alfheim could touch the sky and keep going. Though we could live on the ground, most Alfars lived in the tree's that peppered our realm. Sturdy bridges connected almost every tree to one another. Our houses did not take away from the nature that we had grown to love. The trees, with the little help from our magic, would become one with the structures we would build on them. The branches would become shelves and doors whilst the leaves would become our roofs, keeping the cold winds and warm rains at bay. Though if you were scared of heights, it would take quite some time to get to the higher palaces in the heavens.

Teca smoothed her dress and drew me from my thoughts. She was nervous though she would never admit it. She always portrayed herself to be the perfect light elf that anyone could ever laye their eyes on. She was very close if not perfect. Her long flowing hair of golden locks would drag on the floor if she didn't keep them pinned up. Her eyes were the ideal color of sapphire that would make any man or woman stare in awe. With long lashes and thin frame and curves in all the right places, she would be a superb wife that any man would be lucky to acquire.

I scoffed at the thought. All maiden's of the nine realms were trophies that men would fight for. Ment to bare children and pass on their gene's. Lagina crossed her legs as she stared out of the window on her side. Lagina was taller even though she was the middle child. Though beautiful as any other light elf was, she stood apart by having silken raven hair. Though not as long as Teca's, her hair was still to the middle of her back. Most light elves didn't have dark hair and she was an oddity. This is what made her so alluring. Men would call her mysterious as she hid behind her hair with emerald eyes. She was less curvy than Teca but had enough to garner a pleasant amount of attention. As the second daughter she had gotten many a men wanting to court her but none that father agreed would suit her. No one dared court Teca, being the heir to the kingdom at least till our little brother grew to age. However there were always exceptions.

Shifting my gaze to our father; he was one of the most charming man you'd ever meet in your entire life. Even the most honorable women would throw their virtues out the window for a night with him. Only to hope to be with child and have there gene's passed into royalty. We were almost at the gate where we would be teleported by the Bifrost where we would continue to the palace. A tiny breath escaped as it was now my turn to look out of the window. However all I could see was my own appearance in the reflection.

I was pleasing to look at by light elf standards. Nothing compared to my sisters. While they had the fascinating color of gems held in their eyes, mine held none. As if when making my sisters they used up all the color in my parents gene's so when I was born, there was nothing left to color them and so I was left a colorless grey eyes. A small lock of my scarlet hair fell in my face and I turned my attention to it. My hair was only a little past my chin. No matter how long I tried I could not grow my hair out to be anything longer than what I had right now. Some said I was cursed to never have long flowing hair to attract a man with. Though it wasn't long I loved my hair dearly. It would look lovely indoors and brilliant outside when the sun would catch the shine. A small smile crossed my lips as I finally saw past my expression to the spot where we had been traveling to.

We slowed down as we got closer, till we halted to a stop. The carriage shifted as the drivers got off then opened the doors for us. Our father got out first on his side as well as Lagina did on our own. Teca followed quietly as did I. Walking to the spot where we would be teleported we all waited patiently. The first to break the silence was Father as the minutes dragged on.

"Remember to be on your best behavior. We are looking to catch the attention of the elder prince. It won't be long till he is to be king of Asgard. Odin and I spoke hoping to have one of you to be his queen," As he spoke he looked at my two older sisters, since he hoped for them to be picked. "Be nothing but a true Alfar. Do nothing that would be deemed improper or demeaning. Hold your head up high. You will show the Asgardians what an Alfar princess looks like. The grace and beauty you hold." There was a light in the sky which indicated that we were about to be teleported. Father gave us one last look before we shifted into another realm.

Landing with grace we were greeted warmly by the guards that protected this realm. Young to middle aged men who took their job very seriously. Very proudly. They guided us to the carriages that we would be taking for the rest of the way to the palace. There were two so we were split up. Our father and Teca in one of them while Lagina and myself in the other. As we started our journey once more Lagina spoke now that father wasn't close.

"Are you excited to meet the soon be king of Asgard?" She gave me a gentle smile as she waited with baited ears. I looked at her trying to decide the best way to respond.

"I'm excited to explore Asgard and learn from their tomes. We both know I will not be chosen. Besides, Father want's one of you to be picked."

"Sister you forget their are two princes of Asgard. Perhaps the lesser one might fancy you and court you. I heard he is also quite lovely to behold," I watched her as she spoke and almost laughed at her. I guess it was obvious which one she wanted to pick.

"From what I've heard he also has hair the color of ravens feathers. Though his eyes more resemble Teca then your's. Perhaps your offspring would have eyes that matched an Apatite gem. That would look stunningly with your hair. Perhaps it's fate?" I indulged her desires and she giggled obviously enjoying the thought.

"They also say he's a master of magic and loves mischief. Wouldn't that be ever so exciting? Never knowing if he might be up to no good. Sounds wonderful, to be carefree to play tricks," Her face glowed as if she was already engaged to the man she had never met. Was that the plan? To wed both sister to the brothers? With royal blood and nearly perfect genes how could they not have planned it. My thoughts were short lived as we were already on the steps of the palace.

We all soon left the carriages as the guards escorted us through the halls. It was something to behold. Everything was huge and over exaggerated. Nothing like what we had in Alfheim. We stopped for a moment as the grand hall doors were opened for us as the crowds cheered. There had to be at least a 1,000 Asgardians in the grand hall on each side of them. Our father gave his best smiles as we walked down the aisle. My two sisters smiled and gave small waves with the utmost grace. I walked with my head high and observed the people. Soon my eyes fell on the throne where Odin sat with his wife Frigga next to him. The two princes stood on either side of them. The older one on Odin's left and Loki on his mother's right. They looked merry to see us. Thor was obviously already looking them up and down in there dresses. Loki however looked bored of this trivial event.

As we got to the steps that led to the throne my father bowed to Odin and my sisters and I followed suit. "Welcome Freyr of Alfheim, it is and honor to have you stay with us." Odin voice commanded so much respect it was amazing how anyone could not listen to him.

"Thank you for having us, I have brought my three daughters with me. My eldest Teca," She raised her head and curtseyed before lowering her head again. "My middle Lagina," Lagina followed suit, " And my youngest Tyr." I didn't bother to raise my head as I copied my sisters.

"Let the festivities, begin," He spoke clearly and motioned for the family of four to come up and eat at their table. The crowd went wild as the feast began. We followed silently as we took our seats at the table and ate graciously.

"No need to eat in such a way. Eat till your stomach bursts!" Thor spoke first to us as our fathers spoke to one another softly. He was overly friendly, "I am Thor and this is my hammer Mjolnir." He showed off his hammer and my sisters smiled at him as they started to speak. Lagina tried to get Loki to join in on the fun. She sat across the table from him and smiled asking him simple questions. He answered but showed little interest in her. Thor however, seemed to already have taken a liking to Teca. He sat right next to her telling of his adventures with his comrades. Loki would chime in, correcting him but other then that he mostly listened. I remained silent and listened as well. I started to wonder about what other creatures Thor had slain when I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Do you not speak?" I looked up from my plate to find Loki staring into my colorless eyes. I looked down at my food.

"I find if I don't have anything relevant to say, I shouldn't be speaking nonsense," I looked back at Loki as he processed what I said. However Thor burst into a fit of laughter at my statement.

"I would not be able to do that. I would never speak if I couldn't speak nonsense," My sisters joined in his laughter and I let a smile grace my lips as I turned my attention to my oh so interesting food. The conversation continued without me needing to speak again. Once the event started to calm down Thor stood from his seat.

"Come young maidens let me and Loki show you around the Castle," He offered an arm to Teca and she took it without hesitation. Loki looked annoyed about the idea but followed none the less. They walked in pairs. Thor and Teca in the front, Loki and Lagina behind them, then I walked in the back. If i wasn't adorned in such elegant dress, people would think me a handmaiden.

We traveled the castle as we found out where our rooms were, and where their rooms were as well, thanks to Thor. Passing through the garden is where I decided to take my leave of the future couples. They continued on as I explored the lovely garden. Once I knew they would no longer hear me, I started to hum softly to myself as I looked among the plants that they grew. I found a lovely patch of flowers that I didn't recognize, though it appeared to be dieing. I glanced around to make sure I was not to be observed as I used my magic to give it some life. The dull petals opened up and straighten themselves. The leaves turned from a ugly green to a vibrant one. I smiled and took a seat next to them as I let my natural magic overflow. Watching everything start to become healthier.

"That's an interesting trick," My head snapped to the side as I stopped my flow of magic to find the younger prince observing me as I had been observing the flowers. "Nature magic correct? Isn't that what your people are good at?" He took deliberate steps toward me and looked at my handy work.

"Not all. I have a very small gift with plants. My sister were not given the same privilege as I. And yes My Prince you are correct. Nature Magic," I watched as he took a flower and felt it before lowering himself to smell the tiny bloom. Moments passed and he released the small bud and glanced toward me.

"These flowers were about to die and now they are as fresh as if they had just bloomed. Do you only have magic of this kind?" He took a few steps from me and I looked to the side. Debating whether the truth was necessary.

"No, the only power I have is of these small treasures," When Loki turned around to face me, he had a sickly smile. He leaned up against a nearby tree and just looked at me as if waiting for something.

"Do you know not of the nickname they have given me here?" I shook my head not ever having been interested in gossip. His smile seemed to grow, enjoying this little game he was playing, "They call me silvertongue. I'm quite adept at lying and I'm quite good at recognizing it. And you my lady, are lying," He watched me as I processed the information he told me. I considered his words. He wanted the truth from me. Why would he care whether I knew other magic besides the nature kind?

"Sorry to tell you Prince but I know no other kind of magic," I challenged him and he seemed to get a kick out of it. His smirk grew until his eyes were averted to something across the garden. I followed his gaze to find that Thor and my sister had found us but there was a Loki with them as well. I looked back at the Prince I had just been talking to and he was gone. As if he had never been there in the first place.

"Where have you been sister?" Lagina spoke to me but stayed by the young prince's side. I eyed him curiously till I could see through the illusion that stood next to her. She looked around the garden while I was too preoccupied with the clone to answer. "You must have left us while we were here earlier. It is quite beautiful isn't it?" She smiled looking at the flowers that I bloomed. My eyes followed her as I observed my own work. It wasn't perfect but I was still working.

"It is, but I think I will take my leave of you sisters, Princes," I bowed toward them and took my leave to the room that I was told to be mine. I was ready to take a long bath and get some much needed rest. I had problems sleeping the night before, I was slightly worried about today. Though it melted away while we rode I could hardly ever keep my mind from turning at night, whilst I was alone. Finding my way back to my room, I quickly closed the door and looked around the entry of what was to be my room until we returned home. This was the first I had seen it, having only glanced upon it from the outside while the Princes showed us around, and much to my surprise it was bigger on the inside. It was quite large, even larger then my eldest sister's room. Having its own balcony, sitting area and bathing area. The colors were mostly gold with bits of red and brown. It was quite a warm room. As I walked through it I let my fingers trail along bits of furniture. I found my way to the balcony to find that it was over its own private garden. There was a lone tree that had dark bark and brilliant pink leaves. It was breathtaking. I had a feeling i could be sitting out here to relax as the days dragged on.

I took a seat down at the small cushion on the balcony and watched the wind play with the pink leaves. The small color rode on the wind as if on a journey to somewhere. As my attention was taken off the tree for one brief moment, a figure appeared under the tree. He had used an invisibility veil to keep him hidden till he reached the tree. He had a tome in tow as he found what looked to be his normal spot. He took little heed of me thinking he was alone, which in normal cases he would have been. Drawing my eyes away from the younger prince I looked around the garden to see if it was true that my balcony was the only one that hung over this small treasure. Much to my pleasure it was. Returning my eyes to the figure I watched his hands turn the pages till he found one which he liked and began to read.

My eyes found themselves observing him in great detail. Though his brother was much more likable and princely. Loki appeared to be of a scholarly prince. Though I should have figured that as much seeing as he was a master of magic. In Alfheim we treasured magic unlike most other realms. If I remember correctly this realm thought being a warrior of honor was the highest title. What did they think of the young prince that was so committed to magic? Was he able with a sword as well as magic tomes?

His hair fluttered a bit in the wind and it reminded me of Lagina. Though shorter than hers they did appear to match perfectly. As did Teca and Thor. Without a doubt these princes would soon be my brothers in law and Asgard would be my second home. I wouldn't mind staying here a couple months of the year. However I would like to keep this room. I had started to grow quite fond of it. Someone bursted through my door startling me and the creature I observed.

"Tyr! You must let me talk to you about today, I can simply not contain myself. Sister?" She could not see me out here. I glanced at the young prince to find him looking at me. I took my leave of the balcony to greet my sister in the sitting room.

"I'm here, how can I be of assistance?" We both took a seat across from each other as she began to talk about the prince that was just below.

"I can't believe how beautiful he was! His hair truly does match my own but I believe his must be so much softer. I can't wait for the day I can run my hands through it." She smiled like a schoolgirl having a crush for the first time. She kept talking about their walk with the princes. How Loki had pulled a small prank on someone and how she could hardly keep from giggling. Though my attention was soon brought to the balcony, my sister could not see it, there was a Raven sitting on the railing, just sitting there. As if eavesdropping. Lagina kept talking about the prince obvlious to visitor that I watched. She said such nice things about him that I could almost see the Raven puff up in enjoyment.

"Tell me what you think of him sister," She waited with ears waiting for my praise of him. My eyes never left the small bird.

"Yes he is something quite interesting. Though perhaps you should keep your voice low, you never know who could be listening to your loving words," The raven now knew that he was not as sneaky as he thought he was being. He flew off leaving us alone.

"What do you mean Tyr?" Turning my attention to my worried sister I tried to stifle a giggle.

"I speak nonsense sister. No one can hear you in here, gushing here is safe," her face showed relief as she continued on how she had already fallen for the young prince. She expressed that he might not feel the same but I soothed her, that only a blind man could turn away her affection. She enjoyed the mild compliment/insult. For a princess she needed only be pretty and well behaved to gain favor. She could easily do that. I glanced back at the railing almost half expecting the raven to have returned.

Soon my sister said her goodbyes as her face was flushed from speaking so unprincess like for the past hour. I let a few moments pass before walking back out to the balcony. A small hint of disappointment pulled at me when I found the prince had in fact left us be. Turning away from the garden, I shut the doors and walked into my room. Putting a small barrier around my room, I fully relaxed as I let my magic pulse through my body as I released myself.

Unknown to my sisters, I was only a half sibling to them. My father had an affair with a Vanir women who was quite the temptress if I was to believe my father. He told me at a young age to save me suffering. When I was told, everything made so much sense. The queen never treated me with as much love as she did her real daughters even though no one knew of my father's mistake. However at a very young age, we found out how much magic power flew from me. Whenever I threw a tantrum or I got upset, things would break or be thrown across the room. Though this wasn't completely uncommon in Alfheim, it still scared some people at how much I had at such a young age. Since one particularly bad episode my father drew upon the greatest magic master in our realm and in Vanir. To teach me control of my overbearing power. However I was taught in secret, so most thought I lost my power as quickly as I had gained them. But those people were so wrong. Each year of my life, my powers grew stronger and stronger. Magic was second nature to me, as much as breathing was.

I walked through the room and things moved of their own accord. My things would slowly be put away as well as small trinkets being moved to a more desirable place. I reveled in these moments. Moments where I was alone with my magic to just be relaxed and not have to worry about restraining it. My thoughts trailed to the moment the prince was shrouded in a cloak of invisibility. Though I had never tried something like that, I found it interesting to try. I brought my magic close to me as I tried to hide my appearance. I glanced toward the mirror and frowned at my failure. I would have to watch him to know how he does it.

Feeling a small sleep started to fall over my mind, I waved my hand over myself. Soon my laces on the back of my dress started to loosen and soon enough I was only in my slip as the dress floated over to a nearby chair to rest on. Walking to the bed, I curled up in the large covers. I bundled them around me forming almost a cocoon around myself as I let the sleep that enshrouded my mind to take over my body as well. My last thoughts being on the prince's invisibility.

 **[[Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and stick around for the entire story. Leave a like and a favorite to let me know you want more! Or review and tell me what you think!]]**

 **[[Edited Once]]**


	2. Interaction

Though the bed I slept in was more than comfortable, I had many problems trying to sleep the entire night. I couldn't pinpoint the problem, if it was just because I wasn't home or if something plagued my mind. I slid from my my cocoon and garnished a robe of deep violet as I walked to my new favorite place. Taking a seat on the small cushion I watched the pink leaves as the wind pulled at them, threatening to blow them away. I wasn't sure how long I watched this simple display of beauty, but I found myself on the ground before I could stop myself. I took slow steps as I walked around the gentle being of life observing it from angles that I could not see from my balcony.

Reaching out to a limb, I sent a powerful force of magic through me into the tree and watched as it twisted and turned to grow larger and even more beautiful than I could have imagined. As she grew, small golden buds appeared between the leaves but it didn't stop there. The buds soon grew bigger and bigger till apple sized fruit shimmering of gold took bloom. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the tree calm itself and returned to its slow growth. The fruit was only toward the top of the now large being. Taking a quick glance around me to make sure I was truly alone, I hiked up my robe and began my ascension toward the glowing fruit. A few careful steps and one or two missteps, I found myself on a middle limb strong enough to hold my weight.

I reached toward a higher branch and plucked a golden fruit and observed it as I rested against the trunk. If I hadn't watched it bloom from the tree, I would have thought it to be made by the Asgardians to decorate homes to make them look even more golden than they already did. Giving the thing a small squeeze, it was surprisingly soft and tender. I brought it to my lips and took a small bite and almost lost myself in the taste that exploded in my mouth. It was full of juice that was tart and sweet. Without realizing it, the taste made the muscles in my face contract on their own to form a huge smile. I covered it quickly, my own personal smile replacing the forced one.

I glanced down toward the fruit, the outside was gold but the inside was light pink. It was something I had never seen before and I relished in learning of it. Once returning home, I must take a seed of this with me to plant in our own gardens. I could not imagine leaving something like this behind once learning of it. Taking larger bites, I found the seeds that littered the center of the fruit and gingerly pulled them out, making sure not to damage them. Procuring all the seeds from it, I quickly with a wave of my hand vanished them into a safe place. Hearing a voice, I almost fell from my perch.

"So you do know other magic," Loki was below me, a few yards away from the tree observing me. I quickly repositioned myself to a more ladylike pose and tried to think of a good excuse. He seemed to wait for my response.

"I didn't realize you thought basic magic as other types of magic," I glanced away from him not wanting to look into his icy blue eyes. He scoffed at my response as he walked closer toward the tree, looking at what I had done to it. "What are you doing up this late, my prince?" I pushed a lock of hair out of my face as I did my best to keep him in view. Not looking at him, just enough to where I could keep track of him.

"I require very little sleep some nights," He paused looking at one of the new golden fruits that the tree now bore, "I come here often and to my surprise, it now has been invaded." He didn't sound annoyed but there was something behind his words that I could not understand. I repositioned myself as I quickly climbed down, in the most ladylike way I could. Which as you might think, it almost impossible. Feeling my feet touch the ground, I quickly moved myself so that my body was facing the young prince after i had adjusted my robe. The prince paid me little attention as he garnered a small dagger and threw it at a golden fruit. Hitting it perfectly so that it fell in his reach. With ease he caught it and did the same as me when I had taken one. He looked it over, interested in the small gem.

"Did you do this?" He casted me a glance before taking a bite. His face lit up for a moment before going back to his normal expression. For some reason, I was glad he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"It was not my intention, I wanted her to grow larger so she could touch the sky. However I did not realize she bore this kind of fruit, is this a common tree in this realm?" Loki shook his head as he took another bite, "I took a few seeds so that once upon my return to Alfheim I could plant them and share her beauty," I long since turned my gaze on the tree. The prince hummed in response to my words.

After a few long moments, I finally took notice of the book in his long fingers. It had glyphs of magic on it. I cleared my throat which got me the attention I was seeking from the prince, "I'll take my leave and leave you to your reading my prince," I bowed my head to him and turned toward the only door that lead to the garden. Though it would take me some time to find out where the door lead to, I would find my room in time.

"That door leads to my personal chambers," I stopped in mid stride caught off guard by his words. "No one had ever stayed in that room so I've never had my place of peace, disturbed before." I turned and he was already in his spot with his book open uncaring if I was there or not. Though a small smirk edged on his lips. Pushing my lips together trying to figure the best way to leave. I could easily have the tree lift me to my room, but I was wary to show him the magic I used. "Go ahead, I won't tell anyone. Maybe," Though his eyes were still on his book, that smirk showed through his lips even more, amused at my distress.

I allowed myself to cast him a glare as I walked toward him. He only glanced up from his book once I was only about a yard away from him. He didn't expect me to walk towards him and was curious of my actions. With a small move of my hands the limbs of the tree wrapped themselves around me gently and placed me on my balcony. Before the tree had grown from my magic, it would have been impossible for it to put me up here, but now that it was much larger, it could do so with ease. Loki's eyes watched me as the tree returned to her resting place.

"Goodnight my prince," I did best to hold back my pleasure at how off guard I had caught him. He must have thought I'd just poof up here or transform into some other form to get up here. I had to cover my mouth with my robe sleeve to keep my smile from bursting free. He only nodded at me and returned his gaze to his book of magic.

Closing the doors behind me, I giggled to myself and slid my robe from my shoulder to the same chair where my dress laid upon. I returned to my now cold cocoon. Much to my surprise I fell instantly asleep. The rest of the night I slept peacefully, dreaming of tree that bore such elegant fruit.

 **[[A small bit while you wait for the extremely long next chapter, ENJOY!]]**


	3. Chapter 2

Morning came quickly as I broke away from my cocoon. My hair its normal mess when I awake from sleep, I got off my bed and stretched my muscles. I could feel each one pop as I moved in different directions. With ease I waved a hand over myself and clothing slowly appeared over my body. First a pretty robe like grey dress with a loose belt of pink. Looking over myself in the mirror and with one final wave I covered myself with a loose shawl that hung from my left shoulder and covered my body toward my right side. I had little interest in attracting attention to my dress, so unlike my sister's who will adorn dresses of the highest material, I'll be comfortable and roam with ease. Sliding a pair of sandals on my feet and putting on a necklace of silver, I left my room to join everyone for breakfast. To much to my surprise, I was not the first to arrive. My elder sister was sitting at the table, sitting so perfectly that when the soon be king would come in, he'd get a full sight of her and devour her with his eyes.

"Morning Teca," I sat down on the other side of the table but further down from the head. She spoke without moving, as she left her hands in her lap.

"Good Morning, I hope you slept well?" Before I could grace her with a response the king and queen walked in, arm in arm. Odin motioned for us not to raise and so we stayed seated as they took their places at the head of the table. We gave our greetings to them as our father joined soon after. Lagina showed up soon after along with Loki. Thor was the last to join this party but as predicted he stopped in his tracks on the sight of Teca. She had her hair only halfway pinned. She had risen to greet him and he just ate her up. A dress of gold and red hugged her figure as she rose. He was momentarily caught off guard and just eyed her like a piece of meat.

He was only brought out of his trance with Loki clearing his throat. He took a seat next to Teca and they spoke to each other quite intimately. Everyone did their normal small talk as we ate our breakfast. I picked at my food and quickly excused myself not wanting to stay too long. I was out of the dining room before anyone could honestly notice my presence was gone. With quick steps, I walked down the front steps to begin my exploration of the city.

Though we were royalty some people didn't always recognize me, which suited my fancy just fine. It normally allowed me to do as I pleased without interference from guards or suiters. With my arms at my sides, I wondered the streets of Asgard and looked over their wares. I was most surprised at the amount of dwarves that resided inside the huge city. Though I suppose I shouldn't since Asgard prided themselves for battle and who else made the best weapons and armor other than dwarves? I found myself admiring the armor with great pleasure. I had never worn much metal in my attire and seeing it on display like this made me wanted to play warrior.

"Never used bows! Ready for you to use tomorrow at the grand tournament!" I heard an old dwarf yelling at the top of his lungs as many Asgardians gathered around him to look at his bows.I maneuvered myself to the front as he spoke about how no other bow could compare to his. He had about ten bows sitting up with different arrows of different metals and materials. "Listen up, if any of you want to win tomorrow, then this is your ticket to winning! My bow's are forged in the heart of one of the most sacred forests in Alfheim!" My ear's picked up at the sound of my home realm. "We were giving permission long ago to take care of a treasured forest deep in the forests of Alfheim. Where the trees go even higher than they do in cities of the light elves! The balance and beauty of these bows are only comparable to the light elves themselves!" People started to ask question and I toned them out as I looked over a few bows.

To much to my surprise there was a bow of pure white with ancient words carved into the the upper and lower limbs. Words of magic. Words that the dwarves knew not of. Taking a closer look I noticed the gold inlayed into the carvings. The riser was made of gold that was swirled with platinum. With ease I quickly casted an illusion over myself to hide who I was I picked up the bow. Immediately I felt the power that corsed through the bow. Magic was embedded in this bow so deep that if I would to try and pull it out there would still be enough all of my life and my childrens.

"Ah, a pretty bow for a beautiful lady, has this caught your eye young maiden?" I looked at the old man then back to the bow as I looked it over even closer. The string was made of something I had never seen before.

"What makes this string?" His face grew with joy as he obviously enjoyed bragging about his wares.

"It is made from only the purest spider silk from the ancient spiders that live on Niflheim. It takes hundreds of years to gather enough to make even this string." He smiled in pure bliss as I looked once over the bow again. It called for me in away only my own magic had called to me.

"Did you make this on your own?" With my odd question his smile faded and he took a side glance away from me.

"For this bow I had a old Vanir assist me. I was traveling through, selling wares, and she saw the bow and asked if she could make it worth ten times what it was worth now. Once she had finished, I offered to pay her for her work but she said that this bow would end up where it was suppose to. Perhaps you were the one it should be with?" He ended his story in a classic way to try and get me to buy it.

"I shall," His smiled returned and I proceeded to pay for it. He took little heed of the coins as they were marked from Alfheim. All currency was interchangeable, just with different emblems for different realms. He handed me a the bow along with 20 arrows custom made for it. Assuring me that if I ever needed more he would make them, for a price. I took them and continued on. A smile never leaving my lips as I felt the power that I shouldered on my arm. I had never used a real bow before but I had used a bow made of pure magic. Could it be that different? Deciding it would be better to keep the bow hidden, I varnished it with my hands to a safe place where I could retrieve it when I saw fit.

I spent the rest of the day with my mind on the bow. I bought a few magic books before I found my way back to the palace. I barely remembered to remove my illusion before walking up the steps. I had been lax all day that now being in the palace I had to straighten up and keep my emotions more closely guarded. Not long before returning I found my sister Lagina speaking quietly with the young prince. She looked up and saw me and blushed and walked away from the prince. He had a smirk on his on his face that said he was up to no good.

"Whatever did you say to cause her cheeks to flush so?" I walked over as he turned his glance to me. He was in his normal garb of green and black with hints of gold.

"I told her I was lonely and offered her a spot in my bed tonight," His smirk growing waiting for my reaction. I stared at the prince in awe at his words. His amusement grew as he took a closer step to me trying to make me even more uncomfortable. "Perhaps I should give you the same opportunity." I'm sure he wanted the same if not a worse reaction from me but what he got was far from it. My hand print was pink on his cheek as his face was snapped to the side from the force of my slap.

"You have my answer, prince," I turned on my heel and walked away from Loki trying to hold in my anger. How dare he ask of such unladylike behaviour of princesses. I did my best to keep my rage in tact as I walked down the long halls. Though to little to avail, as I reached my room, I was still teeming with an intense urge to hit him again. Closing the door behind me I looked at my left hand that stung. I touched my palm as the tingling feeling moved with my fingers. I sighed walked to my balcony. Thank heavens he was still not sitting in the garden so I had time to watch the tree breath. It calmed me the way only nature could.

I swear I only closed my eyes for a moment before I was awoken by the sun peaking through the clouds. I looked around as half of my body was leaning over the railing of the balcony. I didn't freak out like some would. I've been dangling from far higher heights than this. Repotionion myself, I looked at the glowing sky. Watching the sun rise. Before too long I redressed in a more ladylike dress and left for breakfast. Today I was the late one as everyone had already started eating. Biting my lip I took my place and picked at my food as everyone carried on with their conversations.

"Brother do you think you will this year as well?" Thor spoke with enjoyment as he spoke to Loki who seemed to be in a slightly better mood than normal. Our conversation crossed my mind and I looked at Lagina who was being overly quiet. Her eyes never leaving the food that she didn't eat. I glared at Loki who only seemed to grow more happy at my glare.

"Who in the Nine Realms could beat me, brother?" Thor gave a hearty laugh as Loki's smile grew wider as they continued talking about sword fighting and how he better not be "cheating with magic". My heated glare never leaving the younger prince. Which he seemed to enjoy. As everyone slowly left to get ready to the day's events I pulled Lagina aside.

"Sister, I need to speak with you this moment," She was caught off guard by my harsh words. She was acting so meekly that it made me want to slap her as well. She nodded to me as I pulled her roughly to a side hallway less frequented by passersby. "Sister I know what the young prince asked of you yesterday," She flinched at my words and I knew the answer to my question before I even had to ask it, "Did you go to bed with him?" Her face flushed as she remained silent as I started to boil over with rage. I covered my face with my hands trying to not mark my face with my nails. "Why…" It was less of a question then a demand of her to tell me.

"We will be wed at one point or another, so it won't surely matter…" I tried my hardest to not slap her. How could she be so… so ignorant. She knew how the prince loved his tricks. That was what she was to him. A play thing that he could toy with. He just ruined her if he didn't really intent to marry her. No man would want a princess that was impure. I turned on my heel and left her. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time before the tournament to calm myself," I walked with purpose as I avoided everyone I passed, it'll I was in my room. With a swift swing of my magic I shut my door and put noise proof barrier around the room. Once in peace I released my magic to as it pleased. In moments of rage like this I could feel my power pull at things like tentacles sprouting from my body to grab and throw things. I heard a shatter from behind me and I didn't care. I was so blinded with rage that just thinking of them made it worse. I heard the dresser being pulled from the wall and landing on its front. I paced back and forth with my hands covering my face as I tried to sooth my anger. Hearing the mirror shatter against the floor brought me out of my state of dismay. I stared at the now shimmering ground as both my mind and my magic seemed to be calmed. Slowing dropping to a knee I picked up a few shards of glass and looked at my reflection.

A knock at my door drew me from my empty thoughts as I dropped the mirror shards and walked to the door. Stepping over broken furniture I opened the door slightly as I observed my father standing in my door way. He didn't seem too pleased to see me. He pushed the door wider to see what had befallen to my room. His eyes drifted about the room until they rested on my own. For a moment I wasn't sure what he'd do but that soon faded as he looked up retaining his calm composure.

"Fix everything and don't do it again. Fix your dress and join us in the royal box where we will be watching the Tournament, don't be late," without another word he left me to my mess. I glanced around me to look at the disaster that was my room. It was indeed quite something to behold. I let a small sigh escape my lips as I closed the door and quickly started to reassemble the room. I sat on my bed as I watched the mirror shards slowly find their places. Once everything looked to be in place I noticed that my mirror now was missing a small chunk of it. It was almost dead center and quite obvious that it wasn't there. I touched the edge and looked around the floor looking for the missing piece. With no luck I gave up on it and fixed my dress that had become slightly messed up in my fit of anger.

Taking one last deep breath I calmed my magic and returned to the outside world. I wondered the halls of the Asgard palace till I found the entrance to the Royal box where Odin and Frigg would watch the competition take place. My sisters and father were already in their seats talking pleasantly. I walked up and sat next to Lagina and watched the warriors get ready for the day's events. She eyed me curiously as I pretended she didn't exist.

"What ails you sister?" She asked so innocently that it was almost enough to sent me into another blind rage.

"What ails me? Do you not recall what you spoke to me yesterday and this morning? The horrible mistake you had last night?" I talked harshly but in hushed tone to not draw attention to us.

"Sister, we haven't spoken since that night in your room. You've been in a mood and I dared not make it worse. I saw you this morning so upset that I told father so he could talk to you." I watched as she spoke the truth. She had no inkling what was wrong or why I was upset with her. That is when it occurred to me that I had been tricked. Turning my attention away from her I found Loki standing next to Thor and his friends. His eyes were on us with most amused smirk on his lips. When our eyes met it grew even wider and he turned to talk to his brother. I almost verbally growled at the prince. I would get him back.

Odin stood and everyone fell silent as he spoke his powerful words, "Let the Grand Tournament begin," The crowd went wild just had it done when he had spoken at the banquet. All the warriors gathered in the middle where they would present a flower to their to a special madain. Thor gave his to Teca and she beamed with joy at the small token of affection. Loki looked at his flower for a moment as if debating something. He walked up to the box and gave the flower to his mother which she return his smile. Lagina next to me faltered a bit, expecting he had been walking up there to give her the flower.

"Come brother, let see who shall win this Tournament," Loki walked down the steps as Thor beckoned him. With a small twist of my wrist Loki tripped over nothing and almost fell down the steps if he had not catching himself on the railing. He was caught quite off guard. Thor laughed loudly at Loki. "What happened Loki? You used to walk with such grace, yet now you can barely walk down steps. I fear you won't win this year if you keep this up," Something Thor said triggered a chain reaction in Loki's mind as he turned to look up to me. I kept my smile pure of mischievous intent however my eye told him everything. A small smirk kissed his lips as he straightened up and turned to Thor.

"I do believe I'll have to work quite a bit harder than I did last year brother," He glanced back at me and I watched innocently as I possible could. The elder prince placed his large hand on Loki's shoulder as they walked back to the other warriors.

I leaned to the side of my chair and watched Loki, messing with him every chance I got. Every event he took part in I would do my best to mess him up. The first few times he couldn't adjust enough to fix what I had done and was eliminated in early stages. However once he was used to my invisible pushes and tugs he took little heed of them.

He soon was in one of the final rounds of the blademen contest when everything didn't go as planned. He was fighting Sif when I tugged at his arm. He had been predicting it and instead of resisting it he went with it and sent a small dagger right at me. I didn't move as he grazed my cheek and stuck into the chair back. Turning my head to pull my cheek away from the blade I felt the soft trickle of blood slide down my jaw. I touched it and looked at the crimson that had been smeared on my fingers. My eyes flickered to Loki who had a smile on his lips while he still fought Sif. Lagina who was next to me let out a small scream seeing what had befallen me. A few people turned their attention to me worried. I took little heed of them as I watched the battle ready to make a move.

As one of the healers walked up the stands to look at my cheek, I saw my moment. Sif has barely missed with her dual bladed sword, when I helped her along. I pushed the blade into Loki's side, grazing him just below his ribs. He twisted away in surprise as he held his side. Sif was declared the winner of the round as a healer tended to Loki immediately.

"You'll be fine, just keep it clean and it should heal without a scar my lady," I finally turned my attention to the young girl who had helped me. I reached back up and touched my cheek which now had a small bandage on it.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll be alright," I nodded to the young girl and found myself looking for Loki. The wound wouldn't have been deep but it would hurt for the next few days. I finally found him in a side area where some of the other wounded warriors were. I noticed how upset Lagina got seeing him wounded and got a brilliant idea.

"Lagina, why don't we make sure your soon to be is alright?" She jumped at the chance and started walking down the stairs while I stifled a giggle. I trailed her as we found our way to the little medical bay they had set up on the grounds. Walking into small tent Lagina immediately covered her nose, it smelled of sweat and rust. Casting a small spell to keep the smell away from my face I walked behind her as she found the young prince with his top completely naked as the healers took care of the wound. It looked worse than I thought it was but I didn't regret any part of it.

"My Prince how are you fairing? You took such a large blow, I couldn't help myself other then to check on you," My sister was close to him as her eyes looked at the wound then to his face. I almost choked at her sweet words. He seemed to be quite annoyed and didn't answer her at first. I waited a few steps behind eyeing him. However my eyes lingered on places a young princess should not be looking. Though he was lean he was well built with muscle able to wield the heaviest weapons in Asgard. My eyes trailed from his waistline up to his collar bone. Soon I let a small glance at his face where he seemed to sending me a glare. I looked away not able to keep the smile of victory littering my lips. Lagina looked at me seeing Loki look at me.

"I am fine, only a graze," His attention back on Lagina with a sinister look held in his eyes, "Perhaps I could ask you to keep my company as I heal," I almost gagged out loud but I stopped myself before any noise left my throat.

"It would be my pleasure my prince," Lagina almost squealed in excitement as she and a healer went to gather a chair. I was about to take my leave when his voice made me stop.

"Hope that didn't hurt you too much," I could hear the amusement in his tone as he spoke to me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye debating whether to entertain his notion. My fingers touched where the small bandaged clung to my cheek, keeping the scratch clean.

"Perhaps you should be worried about your own wound prince. I'd advise you train harder to avoid another mistake like that," His smile grew but faded once Lagina showed up and took a seat close to him, incase he "needed" her. He was already regretting his decision of inviting her to stay there with him.

"Lagina perhaps we should return to watch the winner be crowned," I didn't give Loki any heed as I waited for my sister.

"Tyr don't be rude, he asked me to keep him company, I would never dare turn down a request from Prince Loki," That was the first time I had heard her address him directly in public and it sounded all kinds of wrong. I sure hope he intended to wed her or this would not end up well. I glanced at Loki who also seemed turned off by how personal she was being.

"Then I shall leave you two lovebirds alone then," I turned on my heel and left Lagina at his mercy. If he sent her out crying I wouldn't care. She dug her own grave by staying and treating him as personally as she did. Leaving the medical bay, I returned to my seat only to have father give me a look, "She is with the young prince, making sure his wounds will be fine." With that statement he seemed to enjoy the news and watched the fight. The tournament seemed to go off without a hitch as a Fandral came out to be the victor, even over Thor. And much to my disappointment, I never saw Lagina running from the medical tent crying.

The feast began soon after the end of the tournament and everyone was having a merry time. Fandral seemed to be enjoying the attention him winning had gotten him from the ladies. A few very pretty maidens sat near him talking to him. Thor was with the rest of them drinking into oblivion as the now well looking Loki sat next to Lagina as she spoke to him. He seemed very neutral to whatever she spoke about. She sat much too close to him to be proper and I was surprised my father hadn't gotten onto her.

The band started to play a song native to Alfheim and I got excited and wanted to dance. Teca sat quietly next to father, she didn't notice the song. I stood which garnered a few unexpected looks as I walked over to Thor. He seemed surprised but not put off by my presence.

"Might I have this dance my prince? It is from my home land and sadly I have no one to dance with," I gave him a sweet smile and he returned the smile as he sat down him drink.

"But of course, how could I turn down such a lovely maidens request," He took my hand and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor as we started to dance. We didn't dance that closely but it was a fast song so we were moving a lot. Though he wasn't as graceful as most men I had danced with, I thoroughly enjoyed being twirled around. My composed features fell quickly as purely happy smile replaced it as I laughed everytime he did something silly. Without realizing it, we had danced through several songs, only changing our pace to match the song better. I only noticed when a slow song and all the couple started to get closer to one another. My cheeks were flushed from the laughing and enjoyment we had been having.

"Thank you very much for the dances, my prince," I turned to pull away but he pulled me back and I looked up a little confused by his actions.

"To be honest I don't wish to stop dancing, so join me Lady Tyr," He smiled so sweetly at me that I couldn't' resist as we slow danced. I tried to keep a distance from him but Thor wouldn't have it as he pulled me closer as the music seemed to last forever. My cheeks were now filled with blush as well as the flush from the early dances. A smile plastered on my face as I did my best to look anywhere but the prince that held me so softly. I had slow danced with a few men but I felt quite tiny in Thor's large grasp and he was so gentle I was almost surprised.

The song soon ended and we both bowed to one another. Before I could retreat Thor took hold of my hand and kissed it gentle. It took all my will to not have my face look like a freshly picked strawberry. "I hope, that this won't be our last dance Lady Tyr," For some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak and so I just nodded and he let me go. I turned and walked back to the table to pretend to eat the food on my plate. Though nothing could dampen my mood, I could feel that the table had a negative mood surrounding it. I figured it was just Teca who was upset with me, dancing with her soon to be king.

After what seemed like hours of staring at my plate, I excused myself from the table and quickly made my way to my room. I didn't look at anyone as I left still having the dance in my mind as I retreated so the only truly safe place for me in the palace. My room. Making it with little interruptions, I placed a magical barrier around my room and fully relax. My magic was going wild inside my body as my happiness flared up. I rested my head against the door for a moment or two till I turned and almost screamed. Loki was sitting on my bed his hand playing with a little wisp of my magic that had taken a physical form. I tried to will the wisp away, but I couldn't contain my magic till my body had calmed down. I only watched as his long fingers moved the little wisp around. He didn't look at me as he played. I waited for him to speak, to explain himself for being in a young maiden's bedroom, let alone on their bed.

"You seemed to have enjoyed this evening, Lady Tyr," His eyes flickered to me and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

 **[[Thank you for reading! Sorry (not sorry) for how long this chapter is. I got carried away ,! I hope you enjoy it, please leave a like and a review to let me know what you think of the story! I love reading reviews, it makes me want to write it even more.]]**


	4. The First Fight

I watched Loki quietly trying to figure out what he was doing in my bedroom. His eyes returned to the magic the he played with. He didn't speak again, waiting for me to say something. I looked down his figure, he was still in his garb from the festivities. He must have left when I left. I took a deep breath ready for whatever was about to happen, which I had no inkling. I walked passed him as I removed my necklace carefully while looking into my mirror. Lucky for me it was angled so that I could observe him as I fiddled with the silver.

"I don't see how my enjoyment of a single evening would matter to a prince like yourself," I saw his fingers stop playing with the little wisp for a moment before resuming. He snickered to himself as he spoke.

"It is of great matter when your enjoyment is spawned from my brother. Isn't your sister Lady Teca courting him? Or do you intent to be the queen of Asgard," I interrupted him laughing as i got my necklace off. I set it on the vanity mirror dresser and turned and leaned against it and looked at him. He was curious of my laughter.

"I have no interest of being a queen of this realm or my own. Can I not dance with a unwed prince? Would your brother be in here if I had danced with you tonight?" I watched as his mind turned thinking of my words. He showed no emotion of the matter as the time ticked by. He didn't respond as he stood slowly and walked passed me to my balcony and looked over the side. I waited for a moment before following. I however was on the other side watching the tree breath. I took a sideways glance at him but he didn't care. The moments dragged on as he remained silent. "I have zero interest in realms or kingdoms or even palace events," my comment garnered me a glance from the young prince as I looked out into the garden. The tree reached forward to me as it handed me one of its fruit. I didn't take a bite, just held it in my hands as I looked it over for imperfections.

"I care little of might befall you. I only feared for Thor's sake. You are unfit to ever bare the title of queen let alone to wed," I felt the venom he tried to instil in his words but I couldn't' help but smile at them. Though I didn't see it, his eyebrow raised at my smile as it was not his intended reaction for me to have.

"You are correct my prince, I am completely unfit to be queen. I have never entertained the idea of being a queen. Well perhaps when I was little I did, but I have long since knew I would never sit upon a throne of my own. To be perfectly honest, I don't care," I turned to look at him and he had this bewildered look at his face as if what I said was nonsense. I turned away from him and back to the beauty that was below us, before he could harden his expression.

"Think about it, who would want to be a queen. Or perhaps even a king. The responsibility it holds, and always being restrictive of who you can be. If I was to be queen I would have to stand on my King's side as a figurehead as everyone talked about me. As my handmaiden told secrets of my private life. How I acted unqueenly. I am happy to be able to be me and only have to hide myself when in the public eye. Once I'm wed off to a noble, little eyes will be on me and I could be more me then I am now."

I looked at the fruit in my hand and smiled as an idea came across my mind, I took a very deep breath as I spoke quietly words of old. Words so ancient that only magic welders would know them. I felt the magic in my body pour out into the small fruit, as my eyes started to glow a gentle purple until I finished my verses. Blinking quickly I looked into my hand where now a tiny baby dragon now slept curled up. I looked to Loki but his reaction was not what I thought it would have been. He was furious and I no idea why. I set the small creature down as he walked toward me with a dark smile on his features.

"Are you trying to connect with me, you lowly princess. "Perhaps even a king"," He mocked my voice as he stepped closer to me and I took a step or two back. "I have no interest in bonding with the worthless princess of Alfheim. How dare you even think we are close to equal in our position, I am a prince of Asgard, the singular most power realm in all of the nine realms and you think my life…" He stopped as he laughed a very sister laugh as he looked away trying to gather the right words.

"I didn't mean to-" He grabbed me by my jaw and I could feel the darkness that hid inside his heart pour into my body, as if trying to suffocate me. He got dangerously close to me as he walked me backwards against the railing, still with a hard grip on my jaw. I held tightly to his wrist that held onto me, unsure on how to react to this situation.

Leaning in really close to my face, he spoke with such venom and in such a hushed tone that I would have thought myself asleep if it wasn't from the pain in my jaw, "Listen carefully you pathetic waste of time, don't you ever again think yourself my equal. You may hold magic, but mine is stronger. You are of little worth to your father as you are to your realm. Destroying you would be easy and no one would bat an eye for you," He took a small break as his eyes glanced between mine, "Am I understood Lady Tyr." He didn't say this as question but as a confirmation of his words.

I only looked between his eyes before I dared to speak, "No." He was caught off guard by my steady voice and the force that pushed him against the railing on the far side of the balcony. He looked back at me with disbelief as I touched where his hand had been holding me. "I will not bow down to your will prince, because honestly neither of us know whose magic is more powerful. I am not some woman you can order around. I am not Lagina. Nor am I Teca. I have a voice that will be heard. I am strong enough to care for myself," I took a few steps forward as the prince straightened himself up as he watched me with his dark eyes.

"Just because you are jealous of your bro-"

"You think yourself so special that I would be jealous of Thor dancing with you? You know how many a woman dance with the would be king. You are nothing." He took his own steps forward toward me as we argued.

"Then why are you here prince? You don't care of my intentions with him. Unless you do. What do you care he fancied me? Like you said I am an unfit queen. Neither of our fathers would allow something so preposterous. What is your reason to be here, in my room?!" I was yelling at him as I waited for a response. My breathing slightly labored from how loud I had spoken but the young prince said nothing. He looked down darkly as his mind turned with my words. I wanted an answer but I had a feeling he was just going to lie and make a stupid excuse.

"I had no reason, obviously I made a mistake in coming here to waste my time," His words cut at me in ways that I had never felt before. He didn't move away from me as first as he looked down at me as if waiting for me to react to his words. I had nothing for him. If his words were true then he would be on his way but if they were, was he trying to hide so desperately from me.

Hearing a small yawn we both snap our heads to the baby dragon that looked between us trying to figure out how to get to us. Just being created it must have imprinted on us while we were fighting. He was far too tiny to fly and the seat he sat on was too far from the ground for him to jump down. Seeing the small creature lightened my mood as I broke away from Loki to pick him up. He snuggled into the nape of my neck as he crawled onto my shoulder and wrapped himself around neck the best he could. I smiled as it tickled a little forgetting the young prince was even there. I looked up and he was still tense as his face remained in the same expression from only a few moments ago.

"I no longer wish to fight with you my prince, it will get us nowhere," He listened to my words and shifted his form as he considered my proposition. He watched me with eyes so icy that I could feel a chill run over my entire body. His hands behind his back as he turned away from me and walked to the balcony. With a swift motion he went over the side. I barely heard the thump of his landing as I turned away to walk inside and shut the door behind me.

The small dragon that was already sleeping around my neck was something quite unexpected. I don't know what made me make life but I didn't regret it one bit. I slid under the covers removing the small creature and setting it on the pillow next to my head. The exhaustion of the day started to take over my body as I started to close my eyes. I tried to fight it off, wanting to think of the events that had just taken place. I lost that fight quickly as I soon found myself in Alfheim in my dreams.

 **[[Another short chapter to tease yall into reading more! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love reading them and they inspire me to continue. I hope you enjoy this fight between them and it isn't' too long till the next full chapter is up!]]**


	5. Chapter 3

I sat in a tree in Alfheim watching the world move around me. Creatures of all sizes passed me with little heed as I leaned against the trunk of a ginormous tree. I was high in the sky as I noticed a dark green body moving below me. Shifting my head to get a better view, I layed my eyes on the young prince who had plagued me since I had set foot in Asgard, but why was he here in Alfheim? I watched his green cape trail behind him as he walked stealthily till he was under me. I was leaning over to keep him in vision when he looked up with his icy blue eyes. He looked me up and down and just stared. Becoming self conscious I looked down at what I was wearing. Much to my surprise I was in a deep green dress with gold trimmings. A gold belt adored my midriff as black lace designed the green fabric that gave it depth. On closer inspection the design was leaves and trees. Never had I had a dress so pretty and elegant, shifting my gaze to the prince I felt a weight on my head shift and I quickly tilted my head back to his original position.

Reaching up I grabbed hold of what was on my head to find it was gold tiara that was twisted in such a way that I could see a distinct resemblance to someone's crest. There were three gems that laid inside the metal, all deep emeralds. That's when I saw it. The ring that now had itself wrapped around my left ring finger. It didn't weigh down my hand so seeing it there made me think that it was an illusion or a trick of my mind. I put the tiara back on as I twisted the ring to see if it was real. It was. It was a black gold that was a simple band with emerald embedded in it.

"You look so surprised," Loki's voice was close to me that I almost feel out of my limb. He was sitting on the same branch as me but further out from the trunk of the tree. He had a cocky smile on his face as he watched me with joy. I waited for him to speak again but he just watched me with amusement.

"What do you speak of, prince?" I looked around me making sure I was in Alfheim, which I was. That could not be mistaken with the amount of trees that littered them below. Turning my attention back to Loki his smile had only grown has he watched me. I didn't know how I felt about the way he looked at me. I never seen him look so sweetly at anyone but his mother and yet here he was looking at me in such a way that I would have thought he was playing a trick on me. Perhaps he was.

With a snicker," You haven't called me that in such a long time Tyr, why call me that all of sudden," Him saying my name in that tone really through me off. He said my name as a mother would to her child. With such love that made you want to smile and cry at how much they cared.

"My prince, I fear you are playing a terrible trick on me and I am not amused. Now whatever game you are playing stop it right now. I won't be toyed with," My voice was quiet stern but it faltered quickly with the hurt that was held in his eyes as he looked between my own eyes. He was trying to understand something and he wasn't finding the answer by looking at me. He opened his mouth to respond when a few voices caught both of our attention. Below us were three children.

"Dad come down, Anthor ate a ulfgrim beatle again," I stared down as Loki glanced at me once before jumping down and helping the small children. After a few moments of them speaking I jumped down as well and looked at them. Loki had kids? Looking over the young ones I could see Loki in all of them. The oldest had his eyes and slick hair, as well as being quiet tall for being a child. He was almost my height but could not be much older than 15, his resemblance to Loki was almost impossible. As if Loki had a little clone running around. However the younger two that appeared to be twins weren't quite as Loki as the eldest was. Being the age of perhaps ten they both had red hair with light blue eyes that shined in the sun. I observed as Loki was on his knee with his hand over the male of the twin's making his green face turn back into a normal hue. The girl stood next to his eldest holding his hand waiting for her brother. With a loud burp that little one looked a lot better. He then looked past him and looked at me with confusion plastered on his face.

"Daddy, whats wrong with Mommy?" I could feel my eyes slowly widen at the young boy's words. Everything came crashing down me as I realized what was happening. I took a step back as Loki got off his knee and took a step forward toward me with a hand out to grab hold. I took a hard few steps back as he stopped with a concern look in his eyes. I looked between him and the kids that stood behind him.

"Tyr what is wr-"

"Stop saying my name. You have no right to say my name like that," I could feel my magic start to prickle through me as the panic ran his way through my veins. Loki looked at me seeing my magic take form around me as I took further steps away from him. Then something hit him as hard as me finding out that I was married to him with children.

"Tyr stay with me and listen. I don't have much time and I need you to hear my words," He made a quick movement grabbing me by my arms to keep me from running. I tried to pull away from him but he held me too tightly for me to wiggle away. His hands were starting to burn from touching me but he didn't seem to care as he looked at me.

"You are in your future right now. This is of one of many possibles for you and I. You will experience all of them and how you change things will affect our future. You told me a long time ago about these events and that one day I needed to share with you these words to make sure you were on course for this future. Are you understanding me? Listen carefully Tyr, I-" Jerking away from the horrible dream I was breathing so hard that I thought I was truly about to die. A guard burst through the door looking around my chambers then at me.

"Are you ok Lady Tyr, we heard you scream, are you in danger?" He spoke to me without looking directly at me. As a breathed, I calmed myself down before speaking with him.

"No, I am ok. Thank you for your concern," The guard merely nodded his head, with one last look around my room, he walked out and shut the door firmly and the silence slowly took over. I stared at my hands remember the dream that took place. Loki had said that that was one of many possibilities for us end up at. What was that suppose to mean? If I was seeing my own future how was I able to interact with it? Everything felt so real. I touched my left ring finger almost sure that there would be a ring there.

I nibbled on my lip trying to decide if it was real or if I was having a really bad dream. Bring my hands to my chest I took deep breaths coming to a relaxation that felt normal. My mind still raced with his words and of the kids that were ours. Thinking that felt so odd. Me having kids with Loki of all people. It occurred to me that Loki could be pulling a prank on me but if that was the case I feel like he would do something far worse than my dream. I let out a sigh and removed myself from my bed and walked out onto my balcony. Much to my surprise Loki was in his normal spot but he was sleeping peacefully. Even as he slept he looked as graceful as ever.

I watched his chest rise and fall, my dream invading my mind once more. Remembering how he looked at me with those eyes. How he spoke to me so sweet that I almost melted right then and there if I hadn't be terrified. Has Loki ever acted that way toward anyone before? Could he ever really? He was kind to his mother, being a mother's boy but other then that, I have never seen him so caring. Though I'd only been here for a few days, it's felt much longer than that. Leaning up against the railing, I put my head on my arms and just watched him sleep. He looked to be at peace. Something I don't think many people saw from him. Before I could stop myself my eyes had fallen shut and I was sleeping. However no dreams of the "future".

I spent the next week avoiding most everyone in the palace. I didn't go to meals and didn't wander around the castle if I could help it. I spent almost all my time exploring the gold city. One day I spent the entire day roaming the countryside on a jet black horse. I was even invited by a small family to come eat supper with them. At first I had declined but they insisted, along with their four children who refused to let me go of me after I had gotten off my horse. Though their house was small, it was so cozy and the way they spoke was so natural and personal. I found my self laughing with them and enjoying their company. Whilst I was leaving them, they asked me what I had been doing out there and that's when they found out who I was. They started to freak out about how informal they spoke to me, but I soothed them as I told them I loved spending time with them. Even asked if I could stop by some other time and they said anytime. Their four daughters all gave me huge hugs that caused us all to fall to the ground. Which resulted in another laughing fit.

That night I didn't return to the palace. I stayed at a low end inn and enjoyed the entertainment it provided. That's when I found out of the the celebration of the princes birthdays were coming up in a weeks time. I would spend another day having to get a dress for it. But that night I enjoyed the drunk singing and the normality of everything. Though when I went to sleep well enough, nothing could compare to my bed in the palace.

My dreams of the future didn't plague me the entire week. I thanked Odin for that. Though I had enjoyed my adventures of Asgard, the day had come for the celebrations for the princes. A few days before the day I had ordered a dress to be made and picked it up without help from anyone. I felt quite independent. Twirling around in my room, I observed the dress that now adored my body. It started off white as my shoulders and faded down into a dark purple. Small sparkles of gems speckled the entire garment, featuring the stars that we could observe tonight. It was a simple but amazing dress. I has a shawl that covered my shoulders that tied in the front that matched the pattern perfectly.

I squeaked as a certain not so little dragon had landed on my shoulder. She had grown to the size of cat during my week of adventure. With her glorious gold scales and black patterns, she looked just as perfect as I did this night. "I wish I could take you with me, I fear that father would not approve of you and make me send you away," I snuggled her as I set her on my bed and started to fix my hair. I had a small beret in my hair that matched my dress and kept some of my hair out of my face. Along with a matching necklace and earrings, I was soon ready for the celebration.

Once again being startled by the small knock on my door. I quickly made way before opening to relieve my father. He looked me up and down and smiled at me pleased with my appearance, "I knew you would already have a dress ready. It looks lovely my dear," He held a hand out for me and I took it.

"I'm glad you approve, where is Teca and Lagina?" I asked as we walked down the long corridor toward the grand hall. His smile grew at my question as we kept pace.

"Ah yes, you've been busy this week you must not have heard. Prince Thor is taking Teca and Loki is taking Lagina. Your sisters will be walking in with them and it should signify to the entire nine realms that they have started to court them. Tonight is certainly something to celebrate." He was so proud of this moment but all I could feel was a little disappointment. Though I had long since figured out that my dream was nothing more than a dream that was messing with me, I still for some reason was a little sad. I kept a good mask on as we walked keeping my feeling to myself.

We reached the large doors as the guards opened them for us. Everyone was already there but our entrance garnered a few looks. I assumed to my father. We walked together so a table to the side of the main one where only Asgard royalty would sit. Along with their companions. It didn't take long for Odin and his wife to enter followed by the new young couples. The crowd went wild seeing that Thor had someone on his side. Though the cheering continued even as Loki walked in. He looked just like he did in my dream. Adored in fabric of deep green with the gold that trimmed his outfit, as well as a cape of green. He looked quite handsome but my mood soured seeing Lagina in the same shade of green and gold. She held his arm and she was smiling up a storm. Loki gave a gentle smile to the crowd as they took their places next to the queen and king.

And with that, the celebrations begun. Everyone was having a merry time dancing and drinking. Thor had long since left his table and joined his friends to celebrate his day of birth. Loki sat quietly as Lagina spoke with him. Father had since found his own form of entertainment leaving me along at a table full of noble woman. Moving my food around on my plate with my fork, I had all but checked out when I heard a barely audible clearing of someone's throat. I turned to find a young male smiling at me. He had light elf features but wasn't pure in blood. He had a sweet smile on his face as he looked down my figure but quickly turned his eyes to face.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I thought maybe you'd honor me with a dance Lady Tyr?" He held out his hand for me and I hesitated. Though I really wasn't interested I decided that the only way to get out of my mood was to have some fun. I returned his smile and gave him my hand. He helped me out of my seat and walked me to the dance floor. As we started to dance, I quickly found out I had met my match in dancing. He was so graceful that I almost missed a few steps, not being used to the perfection.

"I hope I wasn't intruding on you eating tonight, It looked that maybe a dance would cheer you up," I felt a small flush go over my cheeks as I looked away with a smile.

"Was I so obvious that I was not in a good mood that someone I've never met before could tell? I should ashamed of myself," though I knew I had never met him before, I felt so comfortable with him and he seemed so familiar. He had short blonde brown hair that was slicked back, his eyes were a lovely shade a blue that almost reminded me of a certain prince, but instead of being incy they were just calm. As I was looking over him, he had taken notice and a smile kissed his lips and I quickly realized what I was doing as I looked away with the blush coming over the bridge of my nose now. "I'm so sorry that I… I mean… I didn't mean…" My words escaped me but my nervousness faded away with his laughter. I looked at him and he was smiling sweetly at me as he twirled me around then pulled me back into his chest.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, maybe," My smile grew bigger at how playfully fun he was being and how un-nobly as well. Not that I was complaining, I was enjoying his company quiet greatly.

We danced for what felt like minutes but I knew by each song change that it had been hours. We spoke very littlely more just enjoying each other. Even when a slow song would come on he would pull me to him and we would change our pace. The crowds of people slowly started to fade as we danced but I took little heed of them. I was too wrapped up in my dance partner before I realized something important.

"I never asked you, your name. I feel as though I'm at a disadvantage," His smile grew a little as he pondered the idea of his name for a moment. He opened his mouth to reply to me until his eyes flickered up and something flashed in them that I hadn't seen before. At least not in his eyes. I turned to find Thor behind me smiling, obviously having been drinking for hours.

"Lady Tyr! Your sister doesn't enjoy dancing and I find myself missing your company, might I steal you for a dance or two?" He was already reaching for me, for me to object. I looked up at the man I had been dancing happily with only a few moments ago. I had a sad and apologetic face when I spoke one last time to him.

"Excuse me, I can't turn down a prince on his birthday," His eyes were on Thor, though they were hard till they locked themselves onto me which made soften.

"Of course mi'lady, next time," He kissed my hand before letting me be pulled away by Thor. I gave him one last smile before my dance with Thor began. Though I already missed my old dance partner I found it impossible to be upset with the would be king. Though drunk, he was merry as always and it was infection as we laughed and danced. We danced for a few songs till a slow song came on and he pulled me to him before I could object. A minute of us dancing closely he spoke.

"Is that your suitor Lady Tyr? I fear this is my first time seeing him," I thought on his words.

"I don't have any suitors my prince, he was a kind man who saw that I wasn't having a good time and took mercy on me and dance with me the entire night. Which I am quite grateful for," I smiled remember the dance that we shared. I felt Thor's body go a little rigid at my mention of suitors. He pulled back from me to look at me a little confused.

"You surely jest me, your father said that you were already being courted by someone," I looked at him as confused as he looked at me. Why would my father have told him that? I looked at him very confused till it hit me that Thor might have asked him if I was available. I look down at my feet trying to get away from this situation as quickly as possible. Much to my surprise I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, I looked up to find Teca standing there in a pure gold dress that hugged her curves so perfectly that I thought it was her skin.

"Might I have this dance with the prince?" I only nodded and bowed to Thor before walking away quickly. I found my way back to the table and sat down trying to thinking a way out of this quiet terrible situation. Yes Thor was sweet and adorable but I no desire of being his queen. Father must have told him that to keep him away from me but I didn't get that memo so I ruined it. Giving up trying to figure out a solution I tried to relax as I watched Thor dance with Teca. She was quite bad at dancing and far too serious to enjoy the dance itself.

I glanced at the head table to find Loki had a dark smirk on his face as he looked down at his empty plate. My curiosity peaked at his amusement. Lagina didn't seem to be in pain so what brought him his enjoyment. Before I could ponder it our father sat next me watching the dwindling dance floor.

"Don't they look perfect together?" I could feel what he was trying to tell me. I did my best not to roll my eyes at how blatant he was being. I watched them dance as I spoke.

"You are right, perfect together," He enjoyed my answer as we sat there quietly for a moment or two, before I stood up, "I think I will retire tonight father." He nodded to me his eyes still on Teca and Thor.

Leaving the hall, I walked quietly back to my room. As I entered my room I was greeted with a dragon jumping on me and snuggled into my neck. I giggled and loved on the small creature. She flew off my shoulder to the balcony expecting me join her. I walked to my mirror and slowly removed all the jewelry and set it down before taking my dress off slowly. Leaving me in my slip only. I craved a long bath to help melt away my worries. Walking into the bathroom I quickly turned the hot water on and waited on the edge as it started to fill up. My thoughts wandering to the man that I had danced with. I wanted to place him. I knew him from somewhere but no matter how hard I thought I don't recall meeting someone like him in Alfheim or in Asgard.

The water had filled enough for me to submerge in and so I removed my last article of clothing and sank into the water letting a small moan escape from my lips as the warmth washed over me. The water was still filling the rest of the tub as I looked at the ceiling, finally noticed there was a mural of one of Asgard's wars. I couldn't quite place which one it was but it distracted my mind from the real world for a little while. I was only brought back from my mind by feeling the water get dangerously close to the rim of the tub. I reached up and turned it off as I quickly retreated back into warmth of the liquid. I smiled at the warmth and shut my eyes. Though today was full of unexpected turns, I did have a wonderful time.

 **[[Thank for reading! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I enjoy reading them so much, Special thanks to Anna for reviewing every chapter! I always wait for your input! Anyway let me know what you think of these turn of events. Who could be this mystery person *pretents Tyr isn't the only one who doesn't know who it was*]]**


	6. Secret Meeting

I woke in my bedroom under my covers completely naked and a little confused. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the bathtub. I must have gotten out and forgotten to put my slip back on before crashing in my bed. I slipped out from under my covers and put on my slip and a pair of trousers and blouse. It was still early in the morning and I had been wanting to practice with my bow I gotten forever ago. I got too busy last week with my exploration of Asgard to even consider practicing with it. Clipping my bangs out of my face I retrieved my bow and started to make way out of my room when I caught glance of my appearance. I looked almost common with my appearance and I enjoyed the thought. With a smile I left my room and quickly found myself in the training grounds. Luckily for me no one was there so I could practice in peace.

I stood before a few targets and pulled the bow up with an arrow notched as I did my best to aim. I let an arrow go and it merely flew a few feet from me and landed in the ground. I pouted a bit and just stared the thing. I heard a snicker behind me to find the man from the celebration leaning against a log that was stuck in the ground. He stood up and walked toward me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hush tone as if speaking normally would wake the entire palace. He simply walked up to me his face so calm as he moved me to face the targets once more.

"I have my ways, I guess you could say," He was whispering right in my ear as he put his hands on my hips to help me position better for my aiming. However that was the last thing on my mind as I could only think of his hands on my waist. Though my face was forward, I didn't see anything. He spoke in his hushed tone again and I almost lost it, "Standing this way should help you aim that bow better," I turned my face to the side to look at him as he towered over me. He seemed to be surprised that I did this and looked down shocked at me. I don't know how long we stood just looking at each other. His widened eyes would glance down to my lips every once and while sending shivers down my spine. He seemed just as nervous as I felt before I regrettably turned back to the target. His hands were still resting on my waist during the whole staring thing, he slowly removed them as I drew back my bow.

Once again his hands went to my arms readjusting me for a better aim. I watched him out the corner of my eye trying to gage him. Though he still seemed in good spirits but his face held a nervousness that I hadn't seen from him during the dance. Once he was satisfied with me he took a small step back as he waited for me. With the moon as my light I tried my hardest to aim and when I thought it was right I let go of the string. It didn't fall like the last one but went soaring. It didn't hit the target but it was better than my first shot. I smiled so wide I thought my face might get stuck like that. I turned to smile and thank him but he seemed a little busy.

He was eyeing me with curiosity and caution. I stopped myself from speaking and just watch him watch me. He licked his lips slightly as he smiled and looked at my eyes. "Not bad," I couldn't help but return the smile as my body took a step toward him without my command. At this point there was only a foot of space between us.

"I guess I have my teacher to thank for that," I looked up at him with sheepish smile and he returned it with a nervous one. He looked at me gently as he seemed to be thinking of something. His hand slowly reached out toward me. So slow to gage my reaction to each movement. His hand made contact with my neck, his thumb on my cheek as he gently stroked it. I had no words for the feeling I felt. I was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't thinking of what I should and shouldn't be doing with a strange man that I only dance with once. He took a step closer, effectively making the between us disappear. He still eyed me so cautiously ready to stop at any moment that I showed I wanted him to stop. I made no such movement to stop him.

He licked his lips ever so slightly again as his eyes captured mine. I could feel him lean down toward me. Still so painfully slow that I almost just wanted to push the rest of the way to kiss him. With only an inch between us I brought my lips to his. Though I had always imagined my first kiss to be with someone who was courting me, this was far better than that imagenation. It wasn't warm like I thought it would have been. He was surprising cool but it make everything more electrifying. His free arm found its way around my waist and pulled me even closer so that our bodies were touching.

My body did whatever it wanted to at this point. I had zero control of what it did. My hands started gripping his shirt, making it almost impossible for him to pull away from me. His lips were tender against mine but demanding. He didn't push me for more but enjoyed the electricity between us. After a moment I started to feel something fill my body, something similar but foreign. I soon figured it was his own magic pouring into my body. I had never shared my magic like this before but it felt nice to feel it in my body. I pushed my magic out into him through our locked lips.

He broke the kiss first, a soft moan from either my kissing or my magic. Perhaps both. We were both breathing heavily as we rested our foreheads against one another. Our hands still not leaving their positions. Before I could stop myself, I leaned up to him and kissed again. Just a long peck. He smiled while I did it, so I did it again and again. Needing to breath I stopped but the smile that we shared was something so special that I could not forget it.

With caution still held in his eyes he looked down at me, the sun had started to rose while we're busy. How long had we been kissing for the sun to be waking up everyone? He seemed to notice me getting nervous.

"I should be leaving," He looked down at me as if he truely didn't want to leave me like this but broke away from me either way.

"Wait please tell me your name," I was still having problems breathing as he looked back at me as he was running off. He just gave me his special smile and disappeared into the shadows.

 **[[ Oh ho ho ho ho -w-]]**


	7. Chapter 4

I stared where the man who I had just given my first kiss to dissapeared into. If I wasn't sure that I was infact there, I would think this a lovely dream. But I knew better, more so now than ever. I didn't get to dream anymore since that one bad dream. A shiver ran down my spine as I remember it.

"What are you doing out so early Lady Tyr?" I turned to find Thor hold a sword in one arm looking ready to practice his swordsmanship. I never knew he woke so early to train. I always assumed he was late because he liked to sleep in.

"I bought a bow recently and was working on my archery skills. Sadly I'm still terrible at it. I'll leave so that you can train in peace," I went to grab my bow that I had dropped when Thor laughed and just smiled at me.

"Nonsense, stay as long as you like, I enjoy the company," He went to the log that my dancing partner had been leaning up against and started whacking at it. I watched him for a moment before retrieving my bow.

"It isn't very lady like a for young maiden to be wielding a weapon. If my father ever found out he would not be too pleased with me," Thor had stopped to observe me. I looked away not sure what to say to the would be king.

"Ah yes, maidens these day can't be free to do as they wish now do they? What will you do when you wed?" I was very caught off guard by his question and I honestly hadn't thought about. A husband wouldn't want me doing much other than staying home with his children.

"I guess I'll have to hope one day these skills might come in handy otherwise I guess it really is quite pointless to learn such frivolous things uh?" I chuckled but it was empty of humor as I turned and left the prince to train. My mood had long since been soured, thanks to Thor's question. But he did have a point. My father would mostly marry me off to someone of nobility who wouldn't let me do anything. No more magic, archery, or anything worth doing. I would stay home taking care of womanly things. Without thinking I turned a sharp corner and ran straight into someone's chest. He caught me and I looked half expecting it to my dancing partner, however Loki's cold blue eyes looked down at me.

"I see you still haven't gain any grace," He poked at me with his words as I stepped around him, which seemed to surprise him.

"Sorry my prince," I walked quickly to my room. Reaching it without another incident I fell on my bed and after a moment or two I smiled. Pushing Thor from my mind, I reached up and touched my now sensitive lips. I just made out with some man I had known for only one evening. I didn't even know his name. I covered my face with my hands and tried to hide my silly smile. I didn't regret anything about it, every move he did or I did was so gentle and cautious. He didn't act like he did it with everyone, he was almost as worried as I was, as if it was new to him as it was new to me. I closed my eyes and pictured him in my mind's eye trying to remember every detail about him. With a giggle I sat up and with a gentle wave of my hand I changed my clothes to something more suiting for a princess to wear for the rest of the day.

I spent the next few weeks mostly to myself. I had been lacking on my study since I had arrived in Asgard and I wanted to focus on my magic for a bit to catch back up. I would wake up early to practice with my bow and silently hoping I would run into my would be lover. However much to my dismay I did not encounter him again. After training for a few hours in the morning I would bath and then snuggle myself into the depth of library. After eating breakfast with only the king and my family I found out that Thor and Loki along with the queen were off in a different realm taking care of diplomatic things.

I enjoyed the peace I had whilst I hid inside the Asgardian books. However I didn't just read books of magic. I let myself slip and read all kinds of books. The words were easy and quick to read that I would go through quite a few books in one day, as long as they weren't too long. Whenever I would pick up a book and find out it was a love story I couldn't' help but think of the dancer that pulled at my heartstrings. Though I hadn't seen him for quite some time, I couldn't seem to completely throw him out of my mind. I had my doubts but I tried to not dwell on it.

As far as my magic went, I learned quite a few interesting facts and information from the old tomes. However I never found anything about Loki's invisible magic. That seemed like it would be quite useful but no book held his secret. Either the book was taken out to keep people like me reading it or perhaps Loki had his own special way of doing it that was yet to be found out. I feared if this desire of mine to learn it, I would have to ask him to show me.

However I found a very old tome with writing so faded that it would make most readers shy away from it. I found it as a challenge. I had spent most of the my last week reading it and learning some quite interesting magic that I couldn't wait to try out. But despite my enjoyment of the peace and quiet of having both princes away, it was short lived when they returned. Odin had put forth a small banquet on their return where mostly only nobles would be there to celebrate.

I sighed at the thought of my peace being disturbed but I hoped that my dancer would be at attendance. Getting ready, I put on my final jewlary as I looked myself over in the mirror. I enjoyed how my dress hugged my figured but what got me excited was how my no longer small dragon was trying to pounce on me from my bed. I dodge her at the last second has she landed on the floor and huffed at me. "Vellath really? Do you intent to ruin this dress so I have to say here the entire night? Don't answer that," She made a huffing sound as if saying that was her intent but I ignored her. She had grown so much that I could not keep her hidden from father. When he found out he was not pleased with me but he allowed me to keep her. She now flew around the palace as if she owned it. She was the size of a lion from midgar and was still growing daily. I feared how big she would get that she wouldn't' be able to sleep in my room anymore.

I slid my hand over hear horns and enjoyed the coldness of them. Her horns and claws were as black as the markings that wound themselves around her body. Her base scale color was still a shimmering gold but the contrast of the black really made the gold pop. Her eyes had changed from a black onyx to a emerald in last few weeks. She was something to behold. Feeling teeth on my fingers I looked down at Vellath and made a face at her. Her nipping had caught my attention from my thoughts. "Come on, let's get going or we will be late and father will quite upset with both us," Making a small roar she followed me swiftly out the door.

By now, everyone knew about Vellath but it was still amusing to see people's reaction to her. I didn't go anywhere without her now a day and I enjoyed her silent company.I took a seat next to my father who seemed to be in quite a good mood, which was worrying. Vellath laid next to my feet as the crowed roared with excitement as Odin and his family came in. Frigg was elegant as ever. She walked alongside Odin as they took their places at the throne. Loki and Thor soon followed and took their places next to the king and queen as everyone celebrated. Thor in his normal fashion had abandoned them to enjoy the company of the warriors three and Sif. Turning my attention to Loki, he seemed to be in quite a mood today. His eyes held nothing as his face rested in a blank expression. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it wasn't like I could walk up to the royal table and say, "Hi Loki, how are you? You seem to be in a pretty bad mood and I want to know what's wrong," I rolled my eyes at the thought as I noted a presence behind me. In hopes to see my dancer I rose from my seat and turned with a smile only for it to drop slightly as someone I had never seen before.

He was a light elf and quiet a nice specimen of one. He had the normal platinum hair that adorned most light elf. His eyes a very light caramel color, along with being quite tall, he was something to behold. But my eye only yearned for one person at the moment and though he was enjoyable to look at, I was unsure of his presents here.

"Oh, hello sir," I tried to recover my fallen smile as my father walked up behind me and rested his hand on the small of my back. I looked at him and knew what was happening. I felt my stomach drop as I looked back as the man that I had once hope was my dancer.

"Sir Dagvir, I'm glad you could join us on this grand occasion of the queen and princes coming home. This is my youngest daughter, Tyr," He looked at me as he introduced me to this noble of Alfheim. The man took my hand and kissed it softly as he gave me a smile that would make any woman swoon. Anyone except someone who already had feeling for another that is. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Tyr, it is quite the honor," His voice sounded as sweet as chocolate but sounded equally as strong. Perhaps if father had introduced us before coming here, I could have really enjoyed this occasion but as of this moment I was miserable. The music started to play and I could feel my heart drop even farther as I knew I could decline what he would ask me next, "Would you honor me with a dance?" He held his hand out for I simply nodded and took his hand. As he guided me, I nodded how warm he was. Nothing like my dancer. Once we reached the middle of dance floor he turned to me and put his hands in the right places and we started to dance. He was a nice dancer but nothing… I had to stop comparing them or this would only make me more upset.

"You are awfully quiet Lady Tyr, I hope you are enjoy yourself?" He looked down at me as he twirled me and brought me back into him. He was right, I wasn't enjoying myself but I should be. If what I fear was true, this man intended to court and wed me. Why else would father introduced me the way he did. Obvious he had show me intrest and father had jumped on the opportunity

"I find that I don't have words to properly express myself. Why speak words that would improperly portray me?" My princess voice started to come back. I hadn't had to use it in quite some time since the princes were very informal. I hated how these words sounded in my voice, it made me sound so weak and meek but that is what a princess should be. I heard him laugh at my words and it only made it worse.

"I suppose you are correct Lady Tyr, you are quiet the perfect princess. I'm surprised you aren't wed by now. You are the idle wife," His words held nothing but kindness but it sounded rotten to my ears. I could almost feel myself gag at his sickly sweet words.

"Makes one wonder why I haven't been courted," I knew what I should be saying but with every word, I wanted to puke. Luckily for me the dance ended. I could tell he wasn't about to let me leave but I needed some space from this, "Excuse me Sir Dagvir, I need some fresh air." I bowed to him and left quickly before he could offer to join me. Making my escape I tried to find the most secluded balcony and lucky for me, I found one that no one preoccupied. I let out a heavy sigh and walked toward the edge. With my left hand I covered my face and tried to regain my lost will power. His words played in my mind and I shivered at them.

"You seem to enjoying yourself," I turned on my heel to find the young prince a few yard behind me. He was still obviously in a foul mood and now I got to deal with him and Dagvir. I tried to bite back the venom in my words but it was hard.

"You have no idea," I tried to manage a smile as if I meant these words in a good way but it sounded like I was being mauled by a tiger. Loki seemed to enjoy that I was in pain. I glared at him as he took a set closer to toward the balcony.

"Oh are you not enjoying being courted Lady Tyr? He seemed much prettier than most men, I can't imagine you being unsatisfied with his appearance. I can imagine the children now, one with strawberry hair with his eyes and perhaps a boy with -" I had reached up to slap him but as my hand had gotten closer to his face he caught it. He smiled darkly down at me as he held my wrist tightly. "Have I offended you my lady? Am I to understand that you don't enjoy the idea of this man taking away your-" This time he wasn't able to stop my other hand from landing quite a blow to his other cheek. Turning his head back to face me, he had a quiet amused look on his face as that smile of his grew. My face had a blush crossing my cheeks.

"Why do you enjoy hurting me so? Do you get off on my pain?" I asked him softly. His face felt a little at my words but he held his mask of amusement. I wanted him to answer me but he didn't as I looked up at him. His hand still hold my wrist from my first attempt to slap him. "And to answer your questions, I don't enjoy the thought of him courting me. I-" I thought of my dancer and felt guilt build in my heart, as if I had already betrayed him. I wish nothing to see him again and feel his cool touch. To feel his magic push against my own. "I have someone that has pulled at my heart in such a way that has made me see any other man as nothing but another man." I looked down at the ground. Loki's amusement fell even more as he listened to me. He seemed so surprised at my words that he could almost could not wait for me to keep speaking.

I looked up at him as he looked in between my eyes, just waiting for me. I opened my mouth to continue but the door of the balcony opened and Thor walked out. Loki's face darkened and he threw my wrist away from him and walked passed Thor as if I had upset him. Did I? Thor watched as his brother left the balcony steaming.

"Whatever you said, I would advise you not to do it again. Loki has been known to get his revenge in quite horrible ways. Hope that since you are our guess he'll restrain himself, but I have little hope." He turned his attention to me with his normal smile. "How have you been Lady Tyr? I haven't seen you this evening much and I didn't want to break our tradition of dancing," his smile widened even wider which was almost adorable. It was definitely a breath of fresh air compared to the two men that have been keeping me company.

I giggled and walked toward him, "How can i resist an offer like that from a prince of Asgard," I teased him back and he enjoyed it as he led me from the balcony. While he wasn't looking at me I let out a large sigh and tried to regain myself. Tonight has not been as enjoyable as I hoped it would be. Once reaching the dance floor, me and Thor started to dance in normal clumsy way. It was a nice break but my impending doom loomed over me. We danced a few of the song away until a slow song started to play. Thor had started to pull me closer but I pulled away gently from him. He seemed confused at my reaction. My mind couldn't handle this anymore and I could feel a small blush creep over my cheeks again. "Sorry my prince, but I fear that was my last dance. I've had quite a evening and I fear if I keep dancing, I might collapse," though it wasn't the whole trust, I did feel very light headed.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room to make sure you are alright?" He seemed like he was worried about me. I shook my head and as if on cue I felt certain dragon nibbling at fingers. I looked down to find Vellath waiting to head back to my room with me. Thor hadn't seen her yet and was quite surprised to see such a creature. "Who is this?" he looked at me with delight.

"This is Vellath, she's my pet dragon," I smiled at her then looked at him as he reached out bravely to pet her. Much to my surprise she let him. and I giggled at them.

"Pleasure to meet you Vellath. Perhaps when you are bigger you will allow me to ride you into battle and you can assist me and slaying Asgard's enemies," Vellath seemed to enjoy the idea and I just shook my head at the two.

"Perhaps another night you two can slay enemies but for now, I'm heading back to my room and you are coming with me," I eye my friend and she followed me as I said my goodbyes to the prince. Though we had made our way to my room, we stayed there for a very short amount of time. Since Loki had been gone I had long since taken over his garden. Vell and I were in the garden before either us said anything about it. The tree had grown double the size since the prince's left and now there were several spots where one could easily sit or lay down in.

"Good evening how are you doing tonight?" I spoke to the tree as I nestled myself into her branches. Vell was at the very top where she had form almost a nest up there. I giggled looking up at her as I let my eyes slide close. A song from midgard passed through my mind and I couldn't help but start to softly to sing to myself. I was far from a singer but the only person who could complain right now was Vell and she was already snoring.

"

Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me

Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be

Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me "

I started to fade away before I could finish my song. I remember hearing footsteps walk closer to my be I was sleeping before I could react.

 **[[Sorry for the waif of this chapter, I sort of lost the drive to write this till I read a review that wildyy left me. I hope yall enjoy this and continue reading the story. I always love to hear you guyses thoughts on the story.]]**


	8. Curiosity

I awoke suddenly from something I couldn't describe. One minute I was sleeping and the next I was jerking awake. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm my heart that had been resting as peacefully as me. I shivered a bit from the cold that seemed to have taken over whilst I slept. I started to conjure the tree to take me back up to my room when I noticed that Vel wasn't in her little perch. I looked around the small garden and noticed that the only door out of here was open. The door that led to Loki's room. I grimaced but my curiosity got the best of me and I took quiet steps to the door.

I peeked through and almost lost my balance at the sight that was before me. The room was huge with gold, green and black littering the room. It was designed in such a way that just being near it calmed you. However that is not what caught my eye. Loki was on his bed with only pair of thin trousers hugging his waist. His hair was a mess around his face and some even curled on to his cheeks. His left hand held a book close to his head, it looks like he had fallen asleep whilst reading. I took a step closer to see that Vel was on his bed sleeping soundly curled up against him.

Silently I glared at her but I took further steps into the room. I couldn't explain it but something pulled me into it. I was at the end of bed looking at the two. I wasn't sure if I should get Vel out of the bed or leave her there. If Loki had let her in here then who was I to not let her sleep with him? Perhaps she missed him for the month that he was gone. My eyes wandered back to Loki as he slept peacefully. He looked so vulnerable compared to how he normally was. Before I could stop myself I eyed his torso and it looked just as nice as it did in the medical tent. With that thought I looked where the sword had cut his flesh. There wasn't a mark to be found.

By this point I had moved to the side of the bed where Loki was closest to. I had a huge urge to touch him. My hand even reached out but I quickly recoiled as if something had stung me. I covered my face trying to regain my self control. After a few moments I sighed and was ready to retreat back to my room where I would stay for the rest of the night. I took one final glance at him and screamed when I saw his eyes on me. I fell backward on my butt and my face was so red that it almost matched dress I wore earlier today. I heard a deep chuckle as he sat up on his bed and looked down at me. Vel had woken up but simple watched us as if this was suppose to be normal.

I looked into his icy blue eyes as he stared into my colorless ones. His hair was still a mess around his face and it was almost hard to see the normal Loki I saw during the day. He didn't look mad or upset with me, perhaps only curious as why I was there in his room, so close to him. With a whispered voice I turned my head away and looked at something on his floor as I spoke to him, "Sorry my prince, I was looking for my dragon and I…" I stopped not sure what to tell him. 'Oh I got caught up in your beauty that I wanted to touch you while you slept.' I innerly ground as I thought perhaps the truth would be the best. "I recalled the tournament and I was worried that the wound I had Sif inflict on you might left a mark." I waited for him to respond but he didn't for the longest time. Forcing me to look back at him as his eyes once again captured mine. I only broke eye contact when a piece of hair slid out of place even further to fall in his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair fixing most of the imperfections in doing so. I mentally yelled at myself at how I was acting with him. Just earlier he was being an ass to me and I slapped him. I shouldn't be acting so… weak in front of him. He would think of a way to use it against me. With my new found resolve I stood up quickly and was ready to tell him to not think too much on it. That was until I looked at him again.

While he was leaning in his bed his height was shorter then me and in standing up, his head was about two feet away from my chest. I was ready to act casual about what happened but when he looked up at me, I lost the nerve. His eyes were go gentle compared to his normal gaze. I puffed up ready to do it but as I opened my mouth his eyes trailed down my lips and I just couldn't find my words. His eyes came back up to my own and he shifted out of his bed and stood in front of me. He still hadn't said a single thing since I had invaded his room. Shaking my head I looked away from him. I knew that if I was looking at him, at least while he was half naked that I wouldn't have nerve to be mean. So I looked at his crest on the wall adored in green and gold silks.

"Anyway, sorry for waking you up, just wanted to know where Vel wonder off to. I'll be heading out," I made a move to walk away but he brought up his arm to prevent me from taking the path that I had indented.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted when you came in here little princess?" Though his voice was still husky from just waking up, I could hear the amusement that it held. I kept my eyes away from him as I walked around his arm to leave.

"You think me a common whore my prince? I didn't come in here for you, that's for sure. I only worried that my trick had mammed you permanently," the stress I had been feeling since entering the room faded as Loki turned back into… well himself. Vel had gotten off the bed and blocked the doorway as she yawned. I waited impatiently for her to hurry up, so that I could escape.

"No,not a whore, but a curious little princess who's never been touched," I felt his hand on my arm and I quickly pulled it away and turned on my heel to look at him. I was glaring at him as I tried to think of witty retort to his comment, but nothing worth saying came to mind. He could tell I had nothing, "So I was right? Are you completely untouched even here," He reached up to touch my lips and I slapped his hand away as my glare intensified.

"Why would you care? It's not like it would affect you in anyway prince. Beside you saw that suiter my father has chosen for me. As long as my body is pure amy would be husband will be satisfied," though my rage had flared up a sadness washed over me as I realized that somewhere in the near future that I would be engaged and then wed. What if I never saw my dancer that treated me so sweetly again. Then it hit me, if he was noble then perhaps I could convince father to allow him a chance as well. I looked at Loki who had an amused smirk as he messed with me.

"You know everything that goes on around here don't you Loki?" I didn't know what brought me to call him by his name but I was hopeful. Before he could respond I continued, "remembered that night of you and Thor's birthday? I danced the entire night with a half light elf," I began to describe him as Loki's amusement faded and watched me cautiously. "Well I feel he could be," I stopped trying to find the right words to describe how I felt about him,"well very special to me. I can't tell you everything but from what I've told you, do you know his name or anything about him?" I looked at him hopefully as he watched me closely.

"I have no idea who he is, however," His cautious look turned into a mischievous one in an instant as his smirk widened, "I could look into it, but you'll owe me a favor that I can call upon you whenever I see fit. Sound like a deal Lady Tyr?" Though I knew it was like a deal with devil I knew it was only chance to find out who my dancer was and perhaps I could regain some control of my life before it was too late.

"Deal"

 **[[Thank you for reading, here is my little inbetween that has started being a tradition xD. Anyone thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. It makes me so happy to see that people truly enjoy my writings and all the kind words make my heart bloom with joy. I promise to update with a new chapter soon. I love you all and I can't wait to hear from yall about this little encounter.]]**


	9. Chapter 5

Leaving Loki's room I returned to my own with Vell. Dealing with Loki always took my energy away. The moment I feel on my bed, I was out like a light. However my normal dreamless sleep didn't follow. Instead my mind was filled with colors and places.

Walking through the the throne room I found the walls decorated in gold and red silks that weren't there the last time I saw them. I brought my attention from the color to see Teca telling people to move things around, however she looked older then when I last glanced upon her. That's when it hit me that I had just fallen asleep. This must be a dream just like my last one, however we were in Asgard, not Alfheim. I walked cautiously up the steps and she greeted me warmly with a hug. I was caught off guard but returned it.

"Sister, you look well, how have you been?" She was so energetic and happy. I had never seen her so carefree before that I was almost worried for her. That was before two boys came running up and hugged her. One was quite a bit a older than the other. One looking about 18 and the other perhaps 12. She laughed as she returned their hugs as she gestured toward me. "You remember my boys, Odin and Baldr," I looked between the two boys and I could see Teca in both of them. They both has her golden curls along with perfect sapphire eyes. They both smiled at me and gave me hugs. Before I could respond I heard more footsteps as the children from my other dream showed up. However they looked much older.

The eldest was almost a perfect replica of Loki. He stood almost as tall as him but his face was gentler than the Loki that I had grown to know. He gave me a smile as he joined us. Along with his twin siblings. They had grown so much since the last time I had seen them. They now stood just under my height and the girl had hair down to her back and she was so pretty. I could see some of my feature shine through as she shoved her brother playfully. He shoved her back and his smile was Loki's without a doubt. He had that mischievous look about him, even if he didn't mean it. They reached me and the youngest boy snickered as he waited for someone else to join them.

My dancer walked through the large doors fuming. I wasn't sure how to react to this seeing him, as last time I was married to Loki and had his children. If this still held true, which it appeared so, why was he here. I observed him as he walked up to the youngest and gave him a deadly look. "Change it back or so help me, I will lock away your magic for a year this time," The boy's expression dropped as he held his hands up and Loki's normal appearance showed through. My hand rested above my heart as I watched what took place before me. I couldn't hear anything as Loki's face relaxed and he greeted my sister as if she was his own sibling. I wanted to listen in and find out what was happened but I couldn't bring myself from my mind. My dancer that had treated me so sweetly and gently was really Loki? Was everything just a trick or…

I was brought out of my mind as Thor walked through a set or doors and he hugged his brother. He spoke so loudly that it was almost impossible not to hear him. He was happy that we were visiting him after being in Alfheim for so long. Teca joined him as they spoke about things as a young girl with sad eyes walked through the doors, still tired from just waking up.

"Look who woke up late," Thor picked her up and gave her a big hug. He rested her on his arm as he spoke with her. Loki watched them with happiness littering his face. I tried to take deep breaths but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't allow myself to believe in this. After a few minutes of talking the children ran off to go play and Loki turned his attention to me with a slightly worried look on his face. He back tracked and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well brother, it seems my wife isn't feeling quiet well at the moment. I think I'll take her back to our room right now and let her get some rest," Thor only nodded as Loki led me away from them. As we walked he turned his head and looked at me, "Are you alright Tyr? You seem ill," I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. The eyes that were my dancers. The eyes that lied to my about who he was when he trained with me and stole my first kiss.

"I… just need some… rest," I kept my head low avoiding looking at him at all costs fearing I break down and start yelling for an explanation. From what I gathered, every time I had this "dream" it was my future? I shook my head not wanting to believe it. I looked up when we got to a pair of doors I didn't recognize. He opened them and allowed me to go in first. It was his room, though different then when I last saw it. It was without doubt his. I walked further in and headed toward the door to the garden. He didn't didn't say a word as he followed me. With a quick movement I opened the door and gasped. The tree had grown so tall that it almost compared to the trees in Alfheim. The golden fruit still grew as if it was just yesterday that I had grown it. I touched the tree and I could feel it pulse with power. A familiar power.

I couldn't help let a small smile slip as I heard a chuckle from Loki as he walked closer to me. I hesitated as he got closer. I was far from forgiving him even though he no idea for what I was upset with. He looked up at the tree and a smile touched his lips as well. "Remember when I asked you to stay with me? You were so shocked and your face turned the cutest shade of red," he side glanced at me and I could feel my face heat up, "Just like it is now," he chuckled and continued,"You didn't say thing for the longest time that I thought you were going to say no. I tried figure out what I would do if you weren't in my life. I ran through all the scenarios in those few seconds of silence from you," He laughed even louder and looked at me with this look that just made me melt, "Then you said, 'are you sure?'" I could feel my face get even redder as I turned away from him and walked away trying to get rid of my blush..

"I said, 'No, I just want both us to be miserable, yes you misguided princess.' Then before you answered I pulled you to me and put that ring on your finger," I looked at my hand once more and there was the same ring I had seen the last time this dream occurred. "You never did say yes to me, you know? That quite cruel of you. Even on our wedding day, you couldn't even bring yourself to say 'I do'. You just nodded and he told you to kiss me." The more he spoke the redder I got. That sounded just like me. It would be way too embarrassing to say yes or I do and he would just take what he wants and knowing me, if I did love him, I would let him.

I was pondering this deeply when he spoke again, "I know it's not you from right now. You've told me all about your dreams at this point. Even the embarrassing ones," A mischievous smirk crossed his lips again. Much like the Loki I knew outside this dream realm, "I probably shouldn't have told you about that but hey, what's wrong with a little chaos?" Yup, he definitely was the same Loki, just with a sweet side as his dark smirk took over as he waited for me to process.

"You lied to me," Was I could think of saying and his face dropped a little but he didn't seem surprised.

"Love, I'm going to lie to you till the day I die. Though I lied a lot more when I was younger, something will never be kicked. However you have gotten quite good at seeing through them. What lie are you referring to? Where in your time are we? Has.." He stopped himself and waited for my response instead of saying wild things. Was I supposed to tell him where I was? How could I know this is all the truth and isn't some illusion he cased on me before I fell asleep and is just fucking with me. Well either way, I can still yell at him for pretending to be someone to play a trick on me.

"It doesn't matter where I am, you pretended to be someone to toy with my emotions. All this has to be a lie or a trick that you are pulling over me. I refuse to believe that after lying to me so much that I could ever forgive you. Much less your suppose to wed Lagina not me. You are suppose to be courting her and…" The young light elf I met at dance ran across my mind and I stopped for a moment. "You are just an inconsiderate ass that only cares what happens to you. All this is a lie, an impossible lie that you conjured up to mess with me." I looked up from the ground to look at Loki and he was just smiling at me. As if my words haven't reached him yet. He looked to the side and chucked and looked back at me.

"Anything else? So that's where you are. Did you just find out that your secret love was me in a different form. Oh I remember that night. Oo I remember that morning as well. You surprised me so much when you looked at me with your gentle eyes," He took a few steps closer to me and stood right in front of me, "You were so curious about me and the interest I took in you. I could explain everything to you right now but what fun would that be?" He caught a lock of hair and put back behind my ear. "This may seem so surprising to you. How our lives ended up, and if you told me that I would be living in Alfheim with children I would have turned you into a toad for ever thinking that." His smile and words were so sincere, he leaned down to brush his lips against mine and…

I jumped forward in my sleep, my breath just as staggered as the last time this happened. Vell who had been sleeping right next to my raised her head and put it in my lap to try and help me calm down. After a few deep breaths, I laid my head on hers. I listened to her breathing as I ran over the dream that was still fresh in my mind. Was I really going to end up with Loki? There's no way that he would even show interest in me. Well expect when he kissed me. It hit me, that Loki did kiss me. Even danced with me an entire night. My dancer that I cared for so deeply was really Loki. And Loki lied about not knowing who he was. He even asked a favor from me to find who my dancer was. I could feel a small amount of rage fill my chest but if faded soon feeling Vell growl a little at me.

"You're right girl, there is no point in getting upset about it. If my dream is to be believed then perhaps things are the way they should be. However I will not forgive his deceit. He will know my wrath and he will learn to fear me if he does play his tricks or illusions on me," A dark smile littered my lips as I thought of all the things that I could do to mess with him, Vell mewed at me curious of my demeanor change, "Oh I guess he rubbing off on me if I'm plotting his downfall uh girl?" I hugged her and closed my eyes as I felt a calming sleep run over me. I fell asleep on Vell as quickly as I had awoken her.

Morning came swiftly as I decided to join my family in eating with Odin and his own. I dressed in a soft green dress that shimmered as I walked. A necklace and a bracelet finished off my attire and I was out of my room with Vell. Teca was already at the table looking as perfect as ever. I said my pleasantries as I sat in my spot, Vell taking a stop right behind me.

"Good morning sister," she sounded so bored compared to my dream. Perhaps Thor would be good for her, since she had lightened up so much and was happy. Everyone slowly trickled in and started to eat. Thor spoke the loudest talking about one thing or another. I however didn't listen as I plotted my revenge. Lagina only wore Loki's colors now, she was adorned in gold and dark green. She now sat next to the young prince instead of across from him which made me move down so now I sat across from the trickster. I kept my eyes away from him afraid that my eyes would give away my intentions.

"How did you sleep my prince?" Lagina spoke with him softly and sat almost close enough that there legs touched.

"Well enough," he bought his drink to his lips and I saw my first chance, with a small flicker of my wrist his drink was now a few harmless snakes. As he tipped it the snakes slid out onto his shirt and lap. Lagina's scream was so loud that I swore that I wouldn't be able to hear again. She jumped away from him as Loki merely looked down at the snakes that slithered away from him. His eyes flickered to me but I was busy holding my ears to make eye contact. "It seems someone replaced my drink with some garden snakes," He turned his goblet upside down on the table and a lingering snake dropped out and started to slither away as the others did. Loki however moved his hands and the end of the snake caught on fire and soon the entire creature was burned up to a crisp.

"Loki, we do enjoy your antics but perhaps let's keep them away from the princesses we don't want to scare them," His mother spoke sternly with him and he enjoyed the attention that my little stunt had gotten him.

"Sorry mother, sometimes it just kinda slips," Lagina was so terrified of what happened that she opted to sit next to me for the rest of breakfast. I did my best to keep my snickers to myself but every time I looked up Loki's eyes were on me as if expecting another trick. I used my hand to cover my mouth a few times to keep my smile to myself.

Breakfast soon ended and everyone went their separate ways. I found myself back in the library's reading a book I had found some time ago. I was walking around with my nose in the book when I walked right into someone who caught me before I could fall. Loki's cold eyes looked down into my clear ones. A smirk gathered on his lips as he waited for me to pull away like any other time I would have. I didn't as I smiled up at him with a new found resolve. "Good afternoon, my prince, how are you doing?" He was caught off guard but he let me go with his own smile.

"Well other than snakes replacing my drink, I think I'm doing quite well. You don't happen to know anything about those snakes, do you Lady Tyr?" He took a step forward and I took a step back but held my ground. Our faces were about half a foot apart as we spoke to one another. Neither of us willing to back down.

"My prince, I'm hurt you think I would pull just a nasty trick on you? I'm a simple princess of Alfheim, I was never taught such things," I tried to give him the sweetest smile I could bare as he thought over my words.

"You may have never been taught it but you certainly could have picked it up from someone in Asgard." He glanced between my eyes as he spoke wanting to hear me admit my trick. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"How could I learn in from someone here when no one here is very good at magic," that got me a dark smirk from the prince as I figured it would. He took a step back and looked me over before his smirk darkened.

"Oh really then what's happening to your dress right now? Unless you are doing that, then please continue," I was confused until I looked down at my once complete dress that now was slowly being unraveled. I squeaked and tried to stop it as it got higher and higher on my thighs. I hid behind a book case and checked behind me to make sure no one was behind me.

"LOKI STOP IT RIGHT NOW," I yelled at him quietly as he debated it. I held onto the ends of the dress trying to keep it from reaching my waist the best I could.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that, what do you want from my Lady Tyr?" He walked toward me and my slowly disappearing attire. I retreated to another bookcase trying to keep my body from his view.

I bit my tongue and swallowed my pride, "Please Loki, please fix my dress," that seemed to do the trick. He got what he wanted and fixed my dress. Or rather he replaced my ruined one and gave me one that was even prettier. It was his shade of green with gold trimmings. Though I didn't have a mirror I could see how well it looked on me with my skin tone.

"I must say, you look much better in those colors," His eyes looked me up and down as he got closer to me and I glared at him. Just cause he was right doesn't mean I had to enjoy it. My eyes locked onto his hair and smirked and walked toward him. Curious of my actions he stopped and waited for me to get close to him. I reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair and he saw for the first time that it was blondy brown. He immediately turned to looked in a reflective surface to see that his black hair now was blonde.

"I must say, you look good as a blonde." I smile as he turned and looked at me darkly. I was starting to enjoy these looks because it meant that I was winning.

"Change. It. Back." I just smiled up him and shook my head and shoved me against a wall and trapped me there as his face got dangerously close to mind. "I said change it back, right now Tyr." Though I could see how serious he was being, I couldn't help but notice that there was another look in his eyes as he held me against a wall. The first words that passed my mind to say were 'Make me,' but I though that would be a little much. I didn't know how far he would go and I wasn't ready to deal with whatever he had in mind. I made a pouty face as I reached up and touched his hair and it returned back to his normal raven colored hair. He let go of me after a few moment of a delay and walked away from me.

Was he truly upset with me? I mean he almost made me stark naked in the library and all I did was change his hair color. Was there something I didn't understand, I watched him walk away I pondered the idea.

The rest of the day went by painlessly. I didn't cross paths with Loki for the rest of they day, so a quiet day of reading was ensured. I even skipped dinner as I was engrossed inside a book. By the time I looked up from my book, it had been dark outside for hours. I laughed at myself as I closed the book and stretched out my muscles. Leaving the book out, I left the library but instead of heading to my room, I headed to a private training area. I quickly retrieved my bow from a hiding place and started to get it ready to practice with. Though I was far from perfect, I had grown adept at archery. I pulled back on the string and let an arrow fly. It hit the target far to the left and I pouted.

I kept notching more arrows as I tried to figure out the trick to hitting the middle. I would change my breathing and my stance in hope of hitting the center. Sometimes I would luck out and clip the middle but others I wouldn't even hit the target. An hour quickly passes by without me realizing. Im sure I could have practice the night away but I felt him. I had an arrow pulled up ready to shoot when I felt his magic pull at mine. In the back of my mind I had to remember that it was really Loki. I let the arrow go and it faltered to the left missing the target. That's when he chuckled. I turned and there was my dancer. Or rather Loki pretending to be someone else. What was I supposed to do now that I knew that it was him. Did he know that I knew? I was quite nervous as he walked up to me. "I see your aim hasn't improved in my absence," He looked at me teasingly but in a sweet way.

I turned away from him not sure how to react to Loki's sweet words coming from anothers mouth, "My father has found someone that he think would be suited to be husband," I don't' know why I blurted it out. It was the only thing that I could think that wouldn't blow his cover. He didn't say anything for the longest time. It was eating away at me as I waited for him to talk. It had given me time to really embrace that father did pick someone. That in the next few months he would show up and invite me out in the public eye. To show everyone that I was being courted by someone.

"I know," my heart fell even further as he spoke with a sadness held in his voice. He had gotten much closer in the time I had turned away from him. He must only be about a foot away from me. "I saw you two together and… I didn't know what to do. I don't like him." He stopped again but I didn't respond to him. I didn't know what he wanted me to say. "You've caught my interest in a way, no one ever has. I am very unsure on how to show you," I turned around and looked into his eyes. Loki's eyes. If my dream held true then perhaps Loki came to me in this from because he didn't have to be himself. He wouldn't feel the need hide his feeling in this form. "I still think of our dance, and the morning that followed it. When," He stopped as his eyes dropped to my lips then back to my eyes. Just as cautiously as last time he leaned down but this time I wasn't as worried. I brought my lips to his, he was surprised but he embraced me none the less and kissed me back. This kiss was more hungry than the last one we shared. He wanted me instead of being curious of me. After a few moments we broke away and rested our foreheads against one anothers.

"Can I ask something of you?" I waited for him.

"Yes"

"Please change into your real form," I could feel his whole body stiffen as my words left my lips. I watched him but his eyes were closed. His mouth would open then close again. He was trying to think of an excuse or was trying to lie his way out of this. Good to know he can't think as quickly when he is kissing someone. I'd have to remember that. "I know it's you Loki," He went completely still as I said his name and I could feel him close himself from me. He stepped away from me and phased back into his normal appearance. His face hard and a evil look in his eyes.

"I guess you found me out little princess. About time, I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to play a weak little half elf. You were so eager to give yourself to me. If you hadn't figured my trick, I bet I could have gotten into your bed and ruined you, over and over again. Then who would want the worthless princess of Alfheim, you would be the joke of your realm," He laughed loudly and darkly. "well it seems you aren't as stupid as you look. I guess I'll have to find someone else to play with. Lagina would be easy, perhaps I should visit her room after this and get my use of her," He finally stopped talking as he looked at me see how much pain he had inflicted on me. I was looking at the ground with a few tear streaming down my face. Taking a few steps toward him I stood directly in front of him and gathered myself. I looked at him with small tears escaping my eyes. He got defensive, "Don't' you understand, I don't care about you. This was all a trick on you. You think I could take any interest in you? You are worthless to me and nothing about you would ever be worth anything," Though he spoke with venom I could feel his own panic start to build up.

I reached up and took hold of one of his hands and held it to my face and felt his coldness that I had grown to enjoy. He didn't' yell again as he waited for me to speak. "I understand that this is new to me as it is new to you. I understand that what you did this only because it's easier to be someone else and to share your feelings than to risk your real self. This changes nothing that's happened between us. The feelings that we shared, even if they are scarce, those were not lies or tricks. When I found out I was so mad and upset until I thought it through. The man you showed me might be deep down in you but he is there and even if I only get to see that side of you every once in awhile, I enjoy that part of you just as much as I enjoy the normal you. Even if you try so hurt me to push me away from you," I looked at him and his mask of evil was gone and he watched me with those gentle eyes.

"I'm not asking anything of you, just that you can't hide who you are from me anymore," I kissed his cold hand then I hugged him softly. It took a while but he slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me gently.

 **[[I hope this was worth the wait! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy when I read them. They keep me on track on writing this. Yall are all fucking amazing! For everyone who's new, I hoped you enjoyed this story and i would love to hear from you. Can't wait to hear what yall think! ~Ginzan]]**


	10. Cold Realization

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but a cold wind brought me out of my mind. I shiver ran through my body and Loki pulled away from me and pulled off his over coat and hung it over my shoulders. Though it felt cold as the wind, I enjoyed the cover. He didn't look at me now that we were away from one another. I don't think he meant it in malice but he wasn't sure what to think of this situation that we were in. "Thank you Loki," I liked saying his name. He eyed me from the counter of his eye and just nodded as he turned and started to head toward his bedroom.

I didn't know how long it would take him to fully get used to this but I didn't mind. I wasn't in any rush and if I tried to push him it might hurt him. A small smile lingered on my face as he disappeared into the shadows of the palace. I followed suit and headed toward my room. The halls were so eerily quiet but I enjoyed the time to think. I reached my room in no time, only find Vell already asleep on my bed. I smiled at her gently and headed toward her. I petted her softly and then walked over to the free side of the bed. I was about to take off Loki's jacket when I realized how much it smelled like him. Nothing extreme or gross but just a nice simple smell. Crawling under the covers still completely dressed, I drifted to sleep.

Morning came quicker than I'd expected but I didn't object. I left my bed and switched out of my old clothes and put a fresh pair on. Leaving the young princes coat on the mirror, I left the room with Vell in soft yellow dress and quickly made my way to breakfast. Today we had the warriors three join us along with Lady Sif. When I arrived everyone was already in there place, which meant Lagina was next to Loki. Though I didn't quite like it, I didn't mind too much. Sitting across from him, I nibbled on a biset as I listened to everyone talk.

I was listening to Sif talked to Thor about an upcoming adventure they were planning, that is until I heard Lagina address Loki. Though my head was facing Sif, I listened to them. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in the theater tonight? I have one of the main parts and I would deeply enjoy knowing you were watching the show on the opening night," She smiled at him hopeful in his response.

"I would rather listen to Darigans screaming whilst I slept," Though his voice was liquid velvet whilst his words were harsh and unkind. At first Lagina didn't know how to react to him. His face and voice saying one thing while his words cut her deep. She just stared at him as he ate. Her face slowly looked away from him and shifted down. I watched her unsure of how I should feel. I loved Lagina as the sister she was, but I also had some feeling in my chest that I could not denine. Dark feelings that we're happy that he turned her down. I nibbled my lip and looked down at my own food. Glancing up Loki had looked at me curious of my reaction. I shook my head telling him it was nothing. He didn't think on it any further and started to eat his own food.

Breakfast was longer than normal as Lagina sat uneating at the table. As people started to depart she excused herself and quickly headed to her room. I glanced at Teca and father but they seemed too busy to notice Laginas dismay. I sighed and left the table to check on her. By the time I got to her door, she had locked it and I could hear her crying whimpers coming from under the door. I knocked and I waited. Nothing. I knocked again, "Lagina it's me, what's wrong?" After a long moment she opened the door and turned away not looking at me. I grimaced and walked in and shut the door behind me. The room was torn apart delicately. Unlike when I destroyed a room, she knock things off gently and slowly pull things away from where it should be. Nothing was broken but her.

I took a seat on her bed as I waited for her to talk. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. "What did I do wrong Tyr? I did nothing but shower him in affection and joy and happiness. I haven't done anything bad about her nor have I been anything but nice around him? Is he pulling a prank on me to see if I can take it? I have fallen so deeply in love with him and after him saying that I just wanna cry forever in this bedroom and never leave. I know it's silly for me to say that after knowing him for such a short time but I was ready to be his queen and love him like no one else could." She huffed and stopped speaking as she paced around her room.

I could feel my insides turn to rose vines and with everything she said the vines would squeeze tighter crushing my body and tearing holes in my soul. I didn't know what to tell her. I knew her words were true. She did love him so deeply, was I in any place to take that away from her? I was the youngest sister and father had already found someone to court me. Would I be willing to give up my own happiness for the sake of my sister? I could feel her eyes on me as I looked up at her and that's when I realized I had started to softly cry.

"Sister?" Her red eyes looked into my clear ones and she hugged me. The vines tightened so tightly around me that I felt as if every breath I took, I died. I held her softly as she cried hard on my shoulder. I stared down her back not sure what to say to her. We sat there for so long that when she pulled away from me, my body ached from the strain. She used her dress sleeves and wiped away the tears that still lingered. However she seemed to have a new resolve now. A small smile touched her lips and a new sparkle was held in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I don't know what I did, but I will work endlessly to earn back his affection until I am his queen," Her smile was so sweet that it was sickening. I shouldn't have come here. I simply nodded at and gave a weak smile. With her new resolve she moved around her room cleaning and I got off her bed. I left her to clean up her mess. Walking down the halls, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings till I found myself in my room with the door shut quietly behind me. I walked silently to the balcony till I was right in front of the door. I stared at the beauty that was the tree that swayed in the wind.

"Could I give up on my feelings for Laginas? Would everything work out better this way? Was her happiness prefered over my own?" I tried to take a set forward toward the tree but my feet would not listen. I instead closed the doors and turned around.

Loki stood behind me and just stared at me with his icy blue eyes," No."

 **[[I am so bad! I've made yall wait so long for this! I hope you enjoyed this short little sad chapter. Please don't be too mad about the wait! I read all you guy's reviews and they make me so happy!]]**


	11. So Can I

I looked up at Loki as his cold stare pierced through me more so than normal. I turned from him and looked at the bottom of the door. It had some very intricate designs that I had never noticed. I focused on it trying to keep my mind from bursting. I felt my magic start to prickle as the silence drew on and on. However I started to feel his magic push back on me. Not in a bad way but in an almost calming way. It felt as if soft waves of ocean current were gently hitting me and soothing me. Was Loki really doing this to me?

"You shouldn't be in here My Prince. It is very suspicious for a Prince to enter a young unwed maidens room. People will speak ill of me and ruin my-"

"Oh shut it," I flinched at his harsh words but remained still. I heard him take a step toward me and I pulled myself into a tighter ball. My hand would start to leave handprints on my arm if I held any tighter. Then my lie from a few seconds ago would seem more plausible. Though I doubt he let anyone see him come in here. He could turn invisible.

"Why." My voice was much meeker then it was a mew moments ago. I hated that it sounded that way. I cleared my throat trying to gain some strength. It wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Why did he disagree. He didn't respond for a few moments and for some odd reason this worried me. Was he coming up with a lie to make me feel better? He was the greatest trickster.

"I have zero feelings for her and I would never wed someone like her," His voice was rough but not uncaring. He was trying really hard to make me feel better. He was putting forth some effort into how I was feeling. I turned and looked at his dark figure. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes feel on Vel who was on the floor sleeping peacefully. I looked at her and watched as her back rose and fell as she lightly snored. By now I felt engulfed by his magic. I turned my attention back to Loki and watched his calm face. I felt a small ache in my chest at the thought of Lagina marrying him after the dreams I had had. "You are being very selfish you know that right? Well so am I, but I am always selfish." My brow furrowed and I turned away once more.

"What do you mean I'm being selfish? I'm willing to give up my own feelings so that my own sister could be happy. She is older than me and therefore has the birthright to a Prince. I am doing the correct thing by backing off so…" I stopped myself as I felt myself getting worked up again. My magic had even started to push back at his, pushing it away from me. I liked feeling his magic. Slowly it creeped its way around me once more.

"Did you even think about how I might feel about this situation?" I wasn't the only one losing my cool now. His magic fringed and I shuttered against it. I glanced at him over my shoulder as his arms were extended being very dramatic. "Do I not also get a say in who I might or might not wed?" That cut deep into me, for reason I couldn't' place.

"Well I, I mean,"

"No. You are horrible at lying and whatever you were trying to say was nothing but that. How about you be honest with yourself before you try being honest with anyone else." Be honest with myself? How wasn't I being honest? Everything that I did was honest and what should happen.

"Leave," I said it softly. I didn't want him near me. Well that wasn't completely true. I wanted him much much closer but I couldn't handle him and everything else at the moment.

"What was that?" He tilted his head ever so slightly as if I had misspoken.

"I. Said. Leave." I didn't look at him as I made sure he was able to hear me this time. I heard him give an annoyed sigh and turn. He opened the door and slammed it causing a pot to fall off a table and shatter. I shuttered at both actions. Standing in the darkness, I tried to keep myself together. It was quite, cold, and lonely now that Loki had left. I bit my lip and held myself tighter. I was pushing him away. I didn't want to but it was the right thing to do. In the grand scheme. I was raised to put my sisters before me and that is what I should be doing. Lagina was set to be his bride and it wasn't my place to change or to stop that. She deserved so much.

My magic pulsed around me as my mood fell deeper into a pit that I felt as though I would never be able to climb out of. This was so petty of me. First love was always the hardest, or so Teca had told me. She had fallen in love with a King who had chosen someone else to be his bride. She had broken into the pieces even though she had only known him for a week. She had told us that it was like someone had ripped out her still beating heart and shredded it. I was baffled at the time by all her words. For a week after this she would mope in her room and be so quiet when with father. She even managed to make herself sick from all her crying, but in the end she was fine. After another week she was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. Look at her now. You would have never thought she had acted that way over a man.

I could do the same. I could break away from this and deal with the agonizing pain that would follow. The dresser was shoved from the wall and it fell rather loudly as things on top it fell off broke. I stared down at the floor as a small stream of blood dripped from my leg. Something had cut me. I made no motion to stop it as it slide down. I walked over to my by bed and crawled into it and hid almost my entire body under the large comforter. Tears slowly start to slide down my cheeks and started to stain the pillow that I laid on. Vel got on the bed and looked at me with a sad expression. I watched her as I cried. She nuzzled my cheek and looked me over again. I made no move to get out of bed. Giving up, she curled into a ball and started to go back to sleep, with her body pressed up against me.

I knew I could give up on my happiness. Even if it killed me.

 **[[PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. /hides. I will never abandon this story. I promise. This had been sitting in my docs for awhile and I thought as a sign of good faith. I would make yall hate me for giving you a taste while I write the real next chapter. I love all of you dearly and I read all your comments like a million times because they bring me so much joy. My life gets really busy but I will make sure you get a new chapter soon (I don't know how soon but sooner than this one.) Please comment and yell at me to hurry the fuck up!]]**


	12. Breaking Point

I didn't leave my room for several days. I covered the doors with a magic seal to keep everyone away from me. I wanted to disappear off the face of the world. I needed to be alone to completely destroy myself then rebuild. With the lack of food and forcing myself to stay awake. I broke myself. I cried and bleed. I shoved every ounce of magic that my body had out so I would be as useless as a rag doll. This was something I had to do. For me and for everyone's sake. Loki would move on. He didn't need me. I told myself this thousands of times. However I knew my aching heart could never fully accept this thanks to the dreams I had. I would claw at my chest hoping the pain would stop.

Going on the fourth day alone, I found myself at my limit. By now I had destroyed most of the room. The bed in splinters as the shreds of cloth that remained of the bedding was scattered around the small space. The mirror was shattered more so than it had been the day I had found it. Even now I could still feel a few shards stuck in my legs. I didn't care about anything more. I need the pain to keep me from completely going mental. I was sure I was ready to crack, to put this all behind me and numb myself to the world, the way I had been before I stepped foot on Asgard. However as I grew weaker so did the seal on my doors.

One moment everything was quiet and I was in a heap on the floor, the next I see a pair of boots in front of my face. I slowly edge my eyes up to the figure before me. Loki didn't look at me as his gaze feel over the destroyed room. For several long moments he didn't move.

"Women," He barely said it above a murmur as he reached down for me. A small smile crept its way onto my lips. That's right, I'm no better than anyone else. I'm as normal and boring as the next. I had so many flaws. He lifted me carefully into his arms as he held me close to his chest, his arms behind my shoulders and knees. He was as cold as I remember him being. He walked toward the outside doors, where he must have come from. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. Steady and even. He moved but I cared little where he took me. I assumed he would take to their medical area and leave me there alone. He had to be tired of me by now. I would be.

A rustling of a tree branch caught my attention as my ears perked up to listen further. We were in the tree I grew. Why? As he seated us up high in Vel's spot. I opened my eyes. He was leaning back against the trunk and I was leaned against him. His legs on either side of me as I was cradled into him. I tried to turn to look at him but he wouldn't allow me to. I gave up the endeavor quickly and just looked at the branched around me. The leaves were so lovely, it felt like ages since I had last paid her attention. The branched started to enclose themselves around us as a humming noise started. My body went numb as I felt my body slowly start to heal and nourish itself. I never knew tree's could do this. I would have to figure out what kinda tree this was and bring it back to Alfheim.

The humming was the only noise as I closed my eyes again. I almost forgot about the prince behind until he shifted to get more comfortable. I flinched and stilled against his body. I could completely feel him. This was very improper. I shouldn't be here. He must have felt me start to panic because as one of his hands reached out and touched my cheek. I froze unsure on how to react.

"Let's get this over with," His voice wasn't harsh but unsettling. I nibbled my lip not sure what we needed to get over with. Was he finally gonna tell me that this was the end of what had started? Was this the last time I was going to ever feel him like this? I tensed even further as I closed my eyes tightly ready for whatever was about to happen. I waited for him to say something but nothing come out. Slowly I unclenched and turned to look at him. He had his head turned to the side and was staring empty at the branches that had formed a protective barrier around us. His hand covered most of his face as he searched for something. I leaned against his leg for support as I stared at him. He was so handsome. I still couldn't believe I didn't realize he was my dancer sooner, now it seems impossible not to have noticed. I lost myself, forgetting the situation that I had just come out. All my resolve was destroyed just by him being close to me. I wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel how soft I knew he was. His eyes suddenly came back to life as they slid slowly to look at me. His icy cold eyes pierced mine so deeply that I felt lost in that moment.

"You… Feel special. To me," My eyes widened at his words. Though they were muffled by his hand, his eyes never left mine as this new information ran through my head. How was I suppose to process this? "I feel you in a different way than everyone else," He dropped his hand and he finally broke his stare to look back at the same spot from before. "No one has… Peaked my interest like you have. I am unsure if it your magic that pulls me to you or if… It's…" He glanced at me then looked away again, "Just you." I felt a tear start to slide down my cheek as I looked at him. Why was I crying? I wiped it away and looked down to my lap.

Why was he telling me this? Was the last few days of torture going to be destroyed just like that? I had all but killed myself to prepare to never feel anything for him again and yet here I was. Sitting in between his legs, in a tree that my magic had built. Did something that felt so right be so wrong? I wanted nothing more than to just give into this and tell him how I felt, but knowing my duty, I held it back. His words played on repeat in my head, and I loved every second of it. The tears started to flow freely now as my body shook. I could feel him tense up as his eyes tried to pry their way onto my hidden face.

I looked up as a smile lay softly on my lips as the tears slid quickly down my cheeks. Loki's expression went from concerned and worried to surprised and startled which made me laugh even more as I cried. I covered my face with my hands as the horrible laugh/cry came rolling out. He kept looking at me like was I was crazy. It took a few moments but I calmed myself and wiped the tears that marked my cheek and looked at him gently.

"You have no idea what I did to try and convince myself that I could get over you and forget about you completely. I tried so hard to make myself believe that I was wrong for you and that you'd be happier never knowing I exist. I was ready to do it," I took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes as a silly smile came over my lip. "However the moment I saw you, felt you. All my work was destroyed. I don't know what to do now," I could feel myself start to tear up again as I laughed at myself nervously trying to understand.

We sat in silence as I did my half cry half laugh bit for a little while before he said anything. However the words he spoke would forever change how I viewed him and us. "I don't know what the right answer is. I've never felt this way about anyone. I love my brother and mother and father, but you. I feel something completely different than any other woman or person I"ve ever met. I don't know if I want to let you go," I looked up at him, silenced by his words. His hand had reached out to touch my cheek and I greatly enjoyed the coolness. I closed my eyes for just a moment remembering his touch before opening my eyes when I felt him move. He shifted forward to be closer to me. Learning down to me. My eyes must have been huge as I stared back at him. My heart pounded so loudly that I could barely hear his next few words. "I don't think I could give up this feeling."

With that his lips gently touched mine and world fell away from us. This kiss reminded me of the first time we kissed. Gentle and uncertain, however this one was more comfortable. Ready for what was about to happen. He pulled me closer and on top of him as our lips stayed together. I slipped my arms around his neck and locked them there. I thought I felt him smirk into my lips as I did this but I was much too lost in the bliss of the moment. His arms rested one on my lower back and the other on back of my head playing with my hair. Every few moment we both had to break for air but his lips would only break away from mine to take a breath before he'd kiss me again shortly and rinse and repeat. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. I wanted to think of something to say to him but every time his lips took mine, I couldn't think of anything but him.

One time when we broke to breath, instead of short kisses he moved to kissing down my cheek, ever so slowly he trailed them down to my neck and shoulders where he drew noises out of me that I never knew I could make. Whenever he found one he particularly liked, he would torture me and kiss and nibble at it, to reproduce the sound he liked.

"Lo- Loki," I said his name, my intent being trying to get control over the situation however it had the opposite effect. I was still on him top of him as he did this and when I said his name while he was on my neck, I felt him harden against my inner thigh. I wasn't sure how red my face was but I must have set a new record of redness. Loki had stopped his assault on my neck and we were both breathing hard. He shifted himself so that I couldn't feel how hard he was. I was grateful but also saddened. If I could have gone more red from that thought I would have.

Moments ticked by as we both regained control of our breath. I wanted to say something to him but before I could, I felt myself pass out. After the last few days of torturing myself, I was beyond exhausted and now that we had both calmed down. I was ready to sleep for a week. Loki had said something but I didn't catch it as my mind faded off into blissful sleep.

 **[[/Slowly slips tiny but really good chapter under your door in an envelope and run like hell because I'm bad at updating. /cires**

 **I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I promise I'll update more. I SWEAR I WILL. I love writing this and even more so I love reading everyone's comments. A real nice long chapter will come out at some point. I promise. I SWEAR. /cires. Anyway, leave me a comment, I DO READ ALL OF THEM AND I CRY BECAUSE YALL ARE TOO NICE TO ME AND PUT UP WITH UPDATING]]**


	13. Guidelines

The weeks that followed Loki's and my talk were both some of the worst and the best weeks I had lived up until this point. Father almost disowned me for hiding away in my room without taking care of myself. Though he loved me he still had to uphold his appearance. He was both worried about my well being as well as the Asgardians options. As well as my supposed suiter. Apparently he had tried to get me alone on a walk through one of the many Asgardian parks. However since no one could get through my door, they had to send him away to come back another time because I was "Sick". However there was air of giddiness that weld around me whenever Loki was near by. I would be walking to go somewhere in the castle when suddenly I'm pulled into a secret passway only to be greeted by a devilish Loki. Though we both were new to this kinda thing, we didn't waste much time to well acquainted. He'd keep me trapped between himself and wall as he casually would ask how I was doing. Though we both knew at that moment he didn't care what I said as long as I was fine. And I would always answer, "Much better now." Which would change his smile to a sweeter before he'd kiss me as if he hadn't kissed me in years. Nothing aggressive but sweet and slow. Sometimes we would almost get caught and I'd tell him we can't keep sneaking around, however I'd never protest the next time he'd steal me away.

"Did you hear me Lady Tyr?" I brought myself out of my thoughts to remember where I was. I was forced to go on an outing with Dagvir. My father requested I wear something lovely to bring more attention to myself. Today I adored a golden shimmering dress that showed my curves perfectly without being too restrictive on me. I also wore a tiara with blue gems and few other select pieces of jewelry. I looked stunning but it wasn't who I wanted to look stunning for.

"Oh, sorry I got lost looking at the lovely trees that I forgot to listen. Please forgive me," I lied as we walked next to one another. He had picked me up from castle and we had just gotten to this park.

He chuckled deeply and kept his gaze forward, his arms behind his back," Please don't apologize, anyone can get lost in the beauty of things. It took me this long to tell you have lovely you look in that dress," He looked down at me and smiled warmly at me as I averted my gaze. I didn't like how he looked at me.

"You are too kind," I looked at the flowers that grew from every spot of earth. Some were foreign to me and really did interest me. We traveled in comfortable silence as I enjoyed the greenery. This would have been nice if it wasn't him who had accompanied me today.

"Has no one brought you here yet? Haven't you been in his Asgard for sometime now?" He spoke gently as we walked. I smiled at few people who waved at us while I thought of the best way to word it.

"I've been busy and I'm afraid I don't have anyone to visit these type of places with," Though I knew where my heart was, I had to pretend I was just a maiden who would never had dared to eye a man that she wasn't suppose to have.

"Really? I would think men would be jumping at the offer even just to spend the time with such a lovely princess as yourself," He was so kind and sweet, which made me feel even worse. He deserved someone equally as perfect as he seemed to be. Yet, here he was getting ready to court me when my lips have found another lips. My heart yearned for another. Every moment I spent with Dagvir I felt worse and worse. I was lying to him and leading him on. Or was I? Could Loki ever really be with me besides in secret? There was no doubt that we both had undiscovered feeling for one another that we both were still learning about, but he was a prince of Asgard. I was the third princess of Alfheim. I should marry a noble or knight of a renowned family. Only first and second borns of royalty honestly matter. Would he go against tradition just for me? I don't know, and that is what scared me. Maybe I was spending time with my future husband.

Keeping my head low, I tried to keep my face hidden. I shouldn't be thinking of this right now. Thinking like this only made me want to hide away. I should be happy and just go with whatever happens. I tried to pick myself up as I looked up to find Dagvir smiling down at me. I didn't realize he had stopped us walked under a tree with silver leaves that fluttered around us.

"Sadly I must be returning you, but I hope I'll get plenty of more time with you," He reached up and touched my cheek softly before he guided me back to the carriage that would take me back to the castle. Lucky for me it was a short ride and soon I was alone in the hallway. Letting a big sigh I walked into the library to read a few books to keep my mind busy. However I didn't expect to find Vel and Loki in there. Vel was getting so big that soon she would have troubles fitting through the spaces between the bookcases. She got up as soon as I entered and came and gave me affection. I loved on her back as I noticed Loki was watching us over the top of his book.

"Good afternoon my prince," I gave him a smile as he looked me over. He set down his book on the table open so that he could pick it back up easily later. He got to his feet slowly and made his way over to me. I watched him closely unsure what his plans were. One hand greeted Vel's eager muzzle the other pulled at my chin so that I looked directly up at him.

"Have I ever told you that I enjoy you calling me _your_ prince?" My face flushed at the comment and tried to pull my face away to hide it. However he was having none of that. He held my face in place as my cheeks grew warmer. His smirk grew as my struggle before giving me a quick kiss on the lips before releasing me from my grip. I covered my face with my hands and glared at him between my fingers.

"I hate you so much," he enjoyed my hatred toward him, because he knew how true it truly was.

"Hatred is such a passionate word, are you sure you aren't getting that word and another word mixed up?" He truly was the god of mischief. He enjoyed torturing my poor soul. I pouted and playfully started to walk away. I knew he would come after me however I was greeted my Lagina walking in with a huge smile on her face. Which grew when she saw Loki.

"Good evening my Prince! Tyr have you heard, there is a gonna be a dance today, Prince Thor is throwing it! I wonder why he would do such a thing? Do you think he might be announcing that he has chosen Teca to be his bride?! Isn't that exciting? Oh Pardon me prince this must sound so frivolous to you. I am just so happy if it is true, Teca deserves someone as amazing as Prince Thor. I can only hope someday someone just as equally amazing will come along for me," She blushed as she stared up at him. Her meaning painfully apparently.

"Yes, don't we all," Loki put forth the effort to at least be sort of nice to her. He knew how bad I felt about her feeling for him and he knew that I could fall into a pit again if she was to start crying about her love toward him. She was excited by these words but my gut turned with jealousy that I knew was unjust. I knew how Loki felt but even then I hated how my sister longed for him to return her feelings of love. How could I blame her as I started to believe I was no better than her. I wanted for her to be happy but I wanted her to get her happiness somewhere else. Perhaps I could get Dagvir to court her instead of me. That would make my life so much easier, she would preoccupied with Handsome McHot-stuff while I got to enjoy my time with Loki. However life never worked out the way you wanted it to.

"Perhaps you'd escort me the dance tonight Prince Loki?" I almost let my mouth openly gape open as I tried to process what I just heard. Lagina just asked the prince to come with her to the dance. Was that even allowed? I was always taught never to something so bold. It wasn't very ladylike nor was it very appealing and I could see why now. Though I was a little bias since she was asking that man that I had very strong feelings for, it still sounded horrible for her to ask a man to escort her. At this point she had forgotten I was there as she waited for the prince to answer her.

"I just asked Lady Tyr if I could escort her and she has already agreed, so sadly I must decline your request as I am currently already escorting someone," I felt my eye grow the size of tea cups as I replayed what the prince had just said. Lagina seemed to have the same reaction as she looked between me and Loki.

"Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry to have even asked. Well I should be, I'll see you at the dance today. You two have a lovely day," She wandered off obviously rejected. I started to follow her to do some damage control but Loki grabbed my wrist.

"The last time you went to make her feel better you made yourself believe stupid things because you felt bad. I won't let you do that again. I don't want to deal with it again." I didn't like what he said but was right, that is exactly what happened last time I went to comfort her.

"You shouldn't have lied to her like that. She is hurting right now," I tried to free my wrist but it did little good.

"Lied? I didn't lie. I simply told her the truth that hasn't come to pass yet. Lady Tyr would you come with me to Thor's announcement celebration?" I stopped struggling to look at him. He had a softness around him as he asked me. I shouldn't be accepting this proposal because I knew when my suiter found out he'd ask me and father wouldn't be happy with me telling him another man was taking me.

"I would be honored," I smiled at him as I did want I wanted to do, instead of what I should be doing. His smirk turned to a smile as he brushed a kiss against my lips before giving me some distance. I giggled to myself as I looked at the man before me. I was happy that I would be on his arm in front of everyone. I was excited but worried about how this would play out in the end, however at this moment I didn't care.

 **[[I swear the next one will be nice and long, HEY AT LEAST I"M UPDATING AGAIN RIGHT?! I suck I know xD This is lame chapter but this way so I can have everything interesting happens in the next chapter. I know what the end game is for this, however the path there is forever changing. I have a doc with all the deleted ideas I had. One day you'll see the horror that could have been! Anyway I wonder how Lagina and Dagvir will react when they see Loki and Tyr together ho ho ho. How will her father? HOW WILL ODIN?! I swear it'll be awesome, it'll be a million words and yea anyway leave a review and tell me what's on your mind. ALSO DID ANYONE NOTICE I FINALLY MADE A COVER ART FOR THIS FINALLY RIGHT?! /pretends to not be writing a prison break ff and contemplating writing other fanfictions.]]**


End file.
